Logical Conculsion
by Lein
Summary: As the Beast Wars intensify, the arrival of an old Transformer could tip the balance of power in Megatron's favour.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

The alarm screamed up and down throughout the ship's massive halls.

The commander stirred and brought into focus cabin lights that'd gone to full intensity.  There was no telling how long he'd been in shutdown mode for, and his computer data banks weren't in order to retrieve the information.  There were no drills scheduled for this shift.  That meant...

"Commander to control," the COM was flashing priority over and over again.  "Emergency."

He gave a voice command that opened the stasis pod, and allowed him to exit, stepping down onto the metal walkway.  His circuits were a little slow to respond; most likely a side effect from the period of shut down he'd experienced.  Running a quick system scan of his entire body, he was pleased to find everything was in working order.  The shutdown hadn't caused any Permanente damage.

An acrid smell of stale air, metal, and rubber filled the corridors of the ship.  A clutch of crew swarmed up the central corridor, clambering from doors and hatches as they scrambled to their stations.  Several were already encumbered by the prolonged effect of the system shutdown, and lay here and there, sometimes spinning in the gravity less ship.  

He was puzzled by this.  Why would the magnetic gravity system be off line?  That was not meant to go off line during a prolonged system shut down.  He pushed with his feet boosters, along the corridor, towards the end of the corridor, to the bridge of the ship.

The screech of the alarm changed to the electrifying shrill of boost warning.  He pushed for the floor, grabbing hold of some piping that ran outside the wall, gripping on, and barely touched down before the subliminal rumble of the engines vibrated the hull.  The entire vessel groaned, protesting the stress, as the engines attempted to start up again, but failed with a crashing whine.  A few cycles later, a loud humming sound built up, as the gravity system kicked in.  A cry and crash rang from somewhere in the ship.

Whatever was going on, if it was bad enough to warrant expending mass on a course change then it had to be serious indeed.  The instant the all clear sounded he let go of the pipe, and marched his way towards the bridge.

The small lock took an interminably long time to cycle through.  When the inner door opened it admitted a wave of stale air filled with a babble of voices and machine readings.  Control was a gloomy area lit by the faint glows of screens, telltales and station lighting.  The central arc of command was surrounded by a horseshoe of bulky armoured cylinders of recessed duty stations nestled into the decking, the crewmembers just glimpses of humanoid form and colour amongst the metal and ceramics.  Central command station was already occupied by the captain and he had plenty on his hands: sending a steady stream of orders to various duty stations throughout the ship's multiple modules.  He hastened for the spare duty station and sat down into it, "Captain, status."  He asked.

"Commander."  Despite being encased in his station the captain cast a look his way and in the split second before he turned back to his consoles he saw he was shaken.  One of the many riveted joints on his arm had been popped lose, and the wires within sparked.  "There's something out there."

"Report!"

"Just a few cycles ago, sensors detected a massive energy surge of unknown origine.  When we attempted to get a lock on the source, it seemed to home in on our signal like metal to a magnet."

"What happened?"

"It struck our ship and caused a massive overload in all the systems.  We had to dump nearly all our energy reserves in order to cope with the massive power influx.  The result drained practically all our power.  It will be at least a week before all systems are fully back on line.  Until then, we're officially dead in the water."  

"Do we have the ability to fight?"

"Yes, sir," the captain replied, checking the few systems that were still running.  "Energy and plasma weapons are off line, but our projectile weapons are still functional.  Long and medium range, missiles are more than capable of fighting off any known Autobot ships."

"Do the computers show any signs of what it was?"

"Its readings show it to be an energy wake of some kind, cause from an explosion."

"Illogical," the Commander replied.  "Fact: There are no known life forms in this area of space that are capable of creating vessels of space travel, let alone create explosions in space.  Conclusion: Explosion wake was something else."

"I'm receiving something else, Commander," the captain replied, pushing a few buttons.  "Images, radio transitions… it clearly indicates intelligent life."     

"Illogical," the Commander replied.  "Fact: There is no intelligent life in this sector of space.  Hypothesis: possible Autobot trick.  Conclusion: upgrade status to battle alert."

"Yes sir," the captain replied, then pushed a button next to his armchair.  A computerized voice began to speak.  

_"Red Alert, we are now at Red Alert.  All Decepticon personal to battle stations.  Repeat.  All Decepticons to battle stations."_

The commander leaned back in his chair, and turned once more to face the captain.  "Captain, what was the energy wake's point of origin?"  

"It seemed to originate from the 3rd planet in this system.  Two Autobot scientists, Starscream, and Jetfire performed a brief exploration of this planet many years ago.  The report that was submitted stated that no intelligent life existed on that planet."

The commander starched his metallic chin.  "Show me this report."

"On screen, sir."  The captain replied.  He handed the commander a small glee screen note pad, and the information requested was brought up.  The commander pored over the report, soaking up every detail.

"Interesting."  He commented.  "Fact: This planet has natural energy, and is capable of supporting organic life.  Conclusion: it is a definite source of raw untapped energy.  More than enough to restore Cybertron to it's former glory." 

"Sir!"  A helmsman called out.

"Report?"

"I think you should take a look at this!"  He punched a few buttons, and a jumble of distorted images flashed up on the screen."

"What are these?"  The commander demanded.

"These are the images, and radio signals that we have been receiving from this sector.  We believe it may have something to do with that energy wake that hit us."

"What demands my attention?"

"This, sir."  The Decepticon replied.  He rewound some of the images he'd been recording.  He played it forward again, and then hit the pause button.

It was Megatron.

"It's definitely Megatron, sir."  The Helmsman replied.

"I can see that."  The commander replied.  "What can you tell me about the images?"

"The images seem to be gaining better in both picture quality and in technology, as if we were witnessing the history of broadcasting, all in the space of a few cycles."

"Interesting."  The commander scratched his metallic chin once more.

"Sir," the captain asked.  "Lord Megatron did vanish a few years ago in this sector of space.  It is quite possible that he is still functional?"

"Interrogative: Is he still functional?  If he is still functional, then what of the Autobots that he was perusing?  It is quite possible that they are still functional too."  The commander reported.  "Conclusion: I will investigate the matter, personally.  Are any of our scouting shuttles still functional?"

"Just one, sir," the captain replied.  "I can have it operational in just a few megacycles."

"Then do it," the commander demanded.  "Hypothesis: it is both possible that the Decepticons and the Autobots survived, or are in a system shutdown.  Fact: if we send down an away team, it will under strengthen our ships defences, thus making it more vulnerable to attack.  Fact: if the Autobots are indeed functional along with the Decepticons, our fellow comrades may need reinforcements.  Conclusion: I will investigate as a lone scout and asses the situation, and determine if the need to call forth reinforcements is necessary."

"Yes, sir."  The captain said.  "And good luck."  The commander's one eye just stared blindly back at him.

"Luck is illogical, Captain."  He replied.  "Power is all that's necessary to bring these unexplained events to a rapid, and logical conclusion."

**.....................................................................**

**TRANSFORMERS: Beast Wars**

**"LOGICAL CONCLUSION"**

By Lein

**.....................................................................**

**EARTH**

**THE ARK: Maximal HQ…**

Optimus Primal paced back and forth in the forward along a metal catwalk, not far from the command centre of what had once been his ship.  Now, it was nothing more than chunks of metal, rusting on the riverbed.  He glanced up at the centre, and frowned.  There were lights on over there.  Rinox was still working at the computer.  He'd been at it for nearly two days now, and every time Primal had asked what he was doing, Rinox told him he was too busy.

He sighed, and stoped pacing, long enough to glance over at the gleaming golden ship of the Ark.  If only Optimus Prime knew it's impending fate.  They were risking their lives to protect a ship, that would never fly again, and be destroyed later on.  He closed his eyes, as his mind floated back to the archive footage of Trypticon, destroying the ship.

Still.  They had to protect it from being destroyed by Megatron.  Megatron had grown rather desperate recently.  He knew it wouldn't be long before Megatron tried something else to destroy the Autobots, or even Prime.  

He turned about, and left the cavern, and headed outside.  He deactivated the auto guns, while he pushed opened the doors, and stepped out into the fresh air.

Dawn streaked the morning sky with an enthusiastic palette.  For as far as the eye could see the air was crisp and clear, heralding a fine day to come.  Dew glittered on the grey-green ground scrub as the rising sun touched it, raising an almost imperceptible mist that crawled into hollows and shadows.

Such a beautiful planet.  He could understand why the humans loved it so.  Organic life may sound disgusting to many transformers, but at times, it can be most breath taking.

Up on a nearby hilltop, one of the many surrounding Mt. St. Hilary, Primal could make out the silhouettes of two Maximals; Silverbolt, and Black Arachnia.  Silverbolt had one arm around her shoulder, while Black Arachnia's head, rested on his shoulder.

Primal smiled.  It was good that out of this madness, some could still find a slice of paradise.

**PLUTO: Two Days Ago…**

Far in the outer reaches of the solar system, out where the sun was just another star, a frozen rock of a planetoid drifted on an orbit measured in centuries.

Pluto was the outermost marker of the system.  A ball of rock, dust and ice deposits only a couple of hundred clicks in diameter.  The many probes from Cybertron that had been searching the cosmos for the missing crew of the Exilion, had done flybys.  One had landed, but there was nothing there anyone wanted.

The lone Maximal probe squatted on what passed for an equator.  Day and night were almost indistinguishable, but the probe still registered the transition as the diffuse terminator crawled over it.  Thermometers plummeted from godawful to improbable levels.  A patina of frost glimmered on metal surfaces: the vapour kicked up by its landing that'd resettled and frozen.  A glassy lens stared at the heavens filled with more stars than any planetsider would ever behold.

When the faint flares of light fell across the probe's sensors it was barely strong enough to register.  The machine - slightly less intelligent than an insect - dutifully stored the information to broadcast homeward the next time the snowball rotated far enough for the dish to align.  That would be in two days.

**EARTH (Now)**

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than that of the sun, raising over another planet?"  Black Arachnia asked.

Silverbolt smiled, as he watched the sun.  "You."  He confessed.

One claw came up to scratch his chin.  "How sweet."  She whispered.  

They both turned back, to face the sun, as it's golden glow, rose up, and finally, spiled out across the valley bellow, washing the planet, and animal life in a bathing yellow hew.  

"What a beautiful planet," Black Arachnia said.  "I wish we could stay here for ever.  We've never seen Cybertron."

"You know our commander," Silverbolt reminded her.  "He wouldn't accept it."

"He doesn't have to know," Black Arachnia said, "We can wait until we're finally ready to go home.  After all, he was whiling to let the old Dinobot stay behind."

"That is true, my dear," Silverbolt said.  "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.  Let's see what fate throws us."

Down in the valley, they saw movement.  At first, Silverbolt thought it to be Predacon activity, but Black Arachnia pointed out that it was only two half monkeys.

The two early humans shuffled closer together, then began to lightly touch each other, before the male, began to groom the females back.

"Love is a universal language," Black Arachnia murmured.

"Strange, that the humans will develop their technology into mechanical, rather than biological, like themselves."  Sivlerbolt said.  "Could you just imagine all those machines, devoid of intelligence, of reason, but worst of all, of emotion?"

"It's strange," Black Arachina said, "But don't forget, our technology is also mechanical.  It's also devoid of intelligence.  But for some strange reason, the thought doesn't bother me that much."

"How come, my love?"

"Maybe it's because that I have been active longer than you have.  I've been one with my beast mode for much longer than you have with yours, that I don't really see organic, and mechanical as different, but rather, as one."

"Maybe I will learn, as you have," Silverbolt suggested, "Maybe I too, will see Organic and Metallic as one."  He looked down at himself.  "I may take a little longer because of my mixture or animal life forms, but I believe that I will.  Eventually."

Black Arachnia snuggled up closer to him.  "I hope it doesn't take too long.  I'm not as patient as some other bots I know."  She tapped a claw on his torso chest plate, and then drew it down, slowly towards his waist.

Silverbolt gulped.  

**Predacon HQ…**

Siting in his command chair, Megatron's fingers tapped away at the keyboard beside him.  On the other armchair, the tail gun that served as his primary weapon rested, the eyes of the T-Rex on his cheat watched the screen with the same intensity as Megatron. 

Megatron stopped punching buttons, and paused, to scratch his chin.  He murmured to himself.

The monitor proudly showed the symbol of the Predacons up in the top corner of the screen, while down in the bottom corner, the screen scrawled out the information of Megatron's efforts, while the centre of the screen, showed nothing, but video snow. 

Megatron read the information that was scrolling forth, with his fingers covering his mouth, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, wat'ch ya do'n there, boss!"  Quickstrike shouted from behind in his normally over excited voice.  On any given day of the week, Megatron would have just backhanded him, and knocked him to the floor below, but instead, just held up a finger in Quickstrikes face to silence him.

Suddenly, the fuzzy screen, jerked, and an image suddenly appeared for a split second.  One eye of Megatron's glowed with intensity.  Then, the picture jumped back.  There were a few hazy flickers, before the picture stabilised.

One corner of Megatron's mouth rose slightly.  "Well, well," He muttered.  "I must confess, I never excepted Tarantulas to actually pull it off, but once more, the Spider's treachery serves to my advantage."

That spider had spent all night glued to his personal computer screen, hacking into something.  Megatron naturally suspected that the spider was trying to hack into the Maximal's computer system, but as time progressed, it became evident that the spider was after something much bigger.

What ever it was, it demanded investigation on Megatron's behalf.  Now, he was about find out what exactly had demanded so much of Tarantulas's time.

**.....................................................................**

"Yes!"  Tarantulas screeched, as he waved his arms about.  "I did it!  I'm in!" He then narrowed his eyes and snarled, "and about time too!"

His hands went back to the keyboard in front of him, and began to type away at the keyboard.  "I must confess, this system was a tough bolt to unscrew, but not even the Maximals highly encrypted security measures can keep me out."

He looked up from the keyboard at the monitor to view his progress. There were a few hazy flickers, before the picture stabilised.  "Success!  I have gained access to the Maximal probe on the outer most reaches of this solar system."

A week ago, Tarantulas had discovered that one of the Maximal probe's that had been sent to look for the Exilon, had crash-landed on one of the moons on planet Pluto, the furtherest planet out from this systems sun.  It was still transmitting, but its signal was weak, and it only seemed to be recording in its data banks what it saw.

Normally, Tarantulas wouldn't have cared for such things.  After all, who'd want to look at a bunch of rocks, on a moon?

However, recent events had perked his interest into the probe once more.  Two days ago, he'd picked up an unusual amount of electronic signals.  

At first, he thought they were from those strange alien entities who had tried to destroy the Earth, but it soon became evident that those aliens weren't behind this anomaly.  

Over the past two days, he'd investigated the origins behind the signals, and to his amazement, from tiny Doppler shifts in the signal frequency, it appeared to be those that would emanate from a star ship.  

No doubt that the Maximal Probe would've recorded everything it saw.  That was its purpose.  He'd spent the best of last night, and all morning, trying to establish contact with the probe, but it wasn't as easy as it looked.

And now, after much blood, sweat, and gears, he'd finally broken its security system, and had full access to everything this probe had recorded.

He then set about rewriting the probes commands.  First, he halted it's continual recording, and then ordered it to play back it's recording from two days ago.

The screen showed just the barren surface of the planet's moon, with the planet rising in the background.  The spider sighed in frustration, and fast-forwarded through the recordings, tapping one claw against the hard plastic of his computer monitor. 

"---What that?!"  He shouted.  He stopped the fast-forward, and backed up.  "A ship?"  He narrowed his eyes.  "Some sort of alien ship…?"  He leaned closer.  "No."  He glanced at the purple marking on the ships side.  His mouth twitched.  "How very curios."  He tapped a button, and the picture froze.  He rewound it, and played it over again.  "And it's heading here, to earth…"  He rubbed his chin.  "How very curious indeed."    

**.....................................................................**

Up in the control room, Quickstrike was leaning over Megatron's shoulder, watching the monitor screen.

"What the Sam Hell is that thing there, Boss?"  He asked, pointing his serpent head at the screen, which hissed at the image.

Megatron watched with interest, as the recording paused, rewound, then paused again, then zoomed in, and enhanced the purple marking on the ships side.  He grinned.

"My winning hand."  He said.

**THE ARK: Maximal H.Q.**

Optimus Primal walked across the metal catwalk and into the command centre for the Maximal defence.  Rinox sat in his seat, shearing his view between his keyboard, and the big screen before him.

"You wanted to see me, Rinox?"  Primal asked.  

Rinox was so busy caught up in his work, that Primal shocked him.  His head shot up, and glanced over at Primal.  "Huh?  Oh, that's right."  He turned back to the screen.  "Remember that radar antenna that you had us install on top of Mt. St. Hilary, two weeks ago?"

Primal nodded.  They salvaged some radio equipment from the Exilon along with some spare parts scattered here and there from pervious battles with the Predacons, and built a radar antenna for an early warning system to make up for the loss of 'Sentry.'  That and in case the Maximals sent another probe back to this sector of time and space.

"What about it?"  Primal asked. 

"Well, two days ago, I picked up some unusual energy reading coming from just outside the solar system.  The radar was too weak to completely identify the readings, but just recently, the signal began to grow stronger."

"Is it our mysterious visitors?"  Primal asked.  A hint of panic in his voice.

"That's what I thought at first," Rinox said.  "But it became evident, that this was not those aliens."

"Why didn't you report this information to me sooner?"  Primal asked.

"I had to be sure on it's identification," Rinox answered.  "It would've been a waist of time if I'd told you that the aliens were possibly returning, then it turned out to be false.  I decided to wait until it could be confirmed."

"So if it isn't those aliens, then what is it?"

"A ship."  Rinox replied.

"A ship?"  Primal asked.  "Is it one of ours?"

"I don't know that yet."  Rinox answered.  "That's why I asked for you to come and see me.  I've been working all night, trying to figure out just what the slag it is."

"What can you tell me about it, so far?"  Primal asked.

"Well," Rinox said, looking over at his previous information.  "The energy signals it's giving out are weak, which can only mean two things.  It's a shuttle craft, or possibly a fighter of some kind, or it's a proper interstellar ship, running real low on power."

"Where's it heading?"

"That's the strange part," Rinox said, turning to face Primal.  "It's coming here!  To Earth!"  Primal's eyes widened, then turned to look up at the screen.

"What's it doing now?"  Rinox turned back to the screen.

"At the moment, pretty much nothing.  It hasn't decreased its speed, or has it increased.  It's just heading in a straight line, right here."

"How long before it gets here?"

"I estimate we have about six hours.  That's if it stays at the same speed it's travelling at now."

Primal gripped his chin with his over sized hands.  "Hmmmm, keep an optic on it, Rinox," he finally said, "If it even changes it's speed by a fraction of an inch, let me know.  I want to know as soon as possible whether that things friendly, or hostile."

"Right," Rinox said.  Then turned to face Primal.  "What are we going to tell the others?"  

"As for what we'll tell them, we'll tell them what we already know.  There's an incoming star ship of unknown origin heading for this planet.  In the meantime, put the entire base on Yellow Alert.  I want to be ready for anything, just in case they turn out to be hostile."

**.....................................................................**

"Whoa!  Excuse me?!  Back-up a bit there!  A _what_ is coming here?"  Rattrap cried out.

"You heard correctly, Rattrap," Primal said, "A space ship."

"Finally!"  Rattrap cried out grabbing Cheetor's head and kissing it hard.  "We're going home!"

"Not so fast there, Rattrap," Rinox said, "We have no positive identification on that ship yet.  It could be anything.  Even a Predacon ship."

"What!?  Awww man…!"  Rattrap moaned, then looked back at Cheetor, who he still had his arms around.  "Yeech!"  He spat, and pushed Cheetor away. 

"Have they tried signalling us?"  Depthcharge asked. 

"No," Rinox replied.  "Not one single transition. From the moment I detected it, up until now."

"Were is it now?"  Black Arachina asked.

"At this point in time…"  Rinox said, turning back to the monitor.  "It's just passing Jupiter.  It'll be within Earth Orbit in five and a half hours.

"Is there any way for us to contact them?"  Silverbolt asked.  "If we can, we can possibly identify them, and if they're friendly, we can inform them of our present situation, they would be able to help us defeat Megatron."

"Not yet, there isn't," Rinox said.  "We have to wait for them to come within orbit of the Earth's moon, before we can attempt any sort of radio contact.  And even then, it's going to be a touchy situation for both them and us."

"What do you mean?"  Cheetor asked.

"I mean, that could be an alien ship.  The humans aren't the only species our transformer ancestors made contact with.  If we make contact with an alien species, what exactly are we going to tell them?  We're actually from millions of years in the future?  There are more ways than one to damage the time line, and if that thing is an alien ship, we won't be able to interfere with it, we may even have to hide from it."

"Awww man," Rattrap moaned, "You really know how to kill a guys mode, don'cha!"  

"What's the possibility that Megs knows about our unexpected visitor too?"  Cheetor asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Cheetor," Primal said.  "I want everyone at the base.  No unnecessary trips outside, until we've defused this situation.  If that thing turns out to be alien, Megatron will most likely want to grab it to get any technology it has to use against us.  If it's Maximal, he could very well lunch one desperate final assault."

"Like he did last time?"  Silverbolt asked.  Primal narrowed his eyes.

"Possibly even worse."

**Predacon HQ…**

Tarantulas hissed his laugher as he returned to the Predacon ship via his secret entrance. 

"If I play my cards right, I may be able to turn this to my advantage."  He hissed, as he pushed the heavy crate back into place.

Suddenly, a metal hand clamped down on his shoulder, making Tarantuless jump in fright. 

"What the--!?"  He cried out.  "Megatron?!"

"Ahhh, Tarantulas, there you are," Megatron said calmly, "I need you up at your station, there has been, how should I put it, an interesting turn of events just recently."

"What are you doing down here?"  Tarantulas demanded, pointing a claw at him.

"Why, I was just talking a small stroll around the base," Megatron cooed, looking over his tail gun, "When I came upon you, speaking of which, what are you doing down here?"

"Well…"  Tarantulas panicked, "I was just… ahh…"

"Never mind," Megatron said, "Just report to your station, I need you there."

"Yes, lord Megatron," Tarantulas saluted, and scurried off.

"Oh, Tarantulas?"  Megatron called out.

"What?"  Tarantulas demanded, not bothering to turn about.

"Find any good probes lately?"  Megatron grinned.  Tarantulas hissed in anger, then scurried off.  Megatron chuckled, and drummed his fingers on top of the crate that served as the secret door to Tarantulas's secret lair.

He would have to see where this led pretty soon, before the spider went and covered it up, and changed it's location.  Knowing just where that spider always went to would be one asset to have on that treacherous arachnid.

But not now.  Now he had more important things to worry about.  In about four hours, a ship would be arriving in Earth orbit, and he had to make sure he could contact it.

He hated to reveal to Tarantulas the knowledge of his knowing about his secret activities, but he need to keep that spider in line, it was just a quick reminder of who was really in charge here.

No doubt that Tarantulas would be combing his lair for that secret spy camera Megatron had planted.  He'd never find it.  Megatron was an expert on placing bugs on people, and Tarantulas would never bother to look on his forehead, where Megatron had hit him, not long ago, for disloyalty.

That had been a rouse so he could plant that bug there.  How ironic, that everything that Tarantulas should do, should be witness through his own eyes.  His own optics would be his enemy.

**.....................................................................**

Tarantulas was still muttering as he entered the command room, to take up his position.

How, by the pit, did Megatron find out about the probe?  He'd made sure that all his computer systems were hack proof.  Was Megatron a better hacker than he?  No, it wasn't possible; Megatron had recruited him strictly for that purpose.  

Then how, in the name of Unicron, did he know?  Tarantulas could only grumble in frustration.

His brewing was suddenly interrupted by a door opening at the other end of the control room, and Megatron entered the room.

"So why have you called us all here?"  Rampage demanded, folding his arms.

"Our long range sensors have detected small ship of some sort, entering this solar system."  Megatron said.  Over by his consol, Tarantulas gritted his teeth.  "It should be entering Earth Orbit in about three and a half hours.  I want all Predacons to be ready for it's arrival."

"Are we gonna slag it?"  Quickstrike cried out, then began jumping up and down.  "Oh, oh, please tell me you want us to slag it!"

"We shall do no such thing, Quickstirke," Megatron snapped.  

"Then what are we going to do?"  Rampage asked.

"For the time being, monitor its progress.  If this turns out to be what I hope, I believe we'll be seeing a rapid conclusion to the Beast Wars."

"Finally," Waspinator muttered.  "Wazpinator getting sick of being blown to scrap every time Wazpinator go into battle.  Wazpinator just want to go home."

"What kind of message, are we going to give this ship?"  Dinobot snarled.  Megatron gave a flick of his wrist, and the fragment of the golden disk popped out and landed in his hands.

"One already per-recorded."  Then, adding under his breath, "If it can work for one Decepticon, it should work for another."

From his consol, Tarantulas eyed Megatron with intensity, and growled in anger.  

Megatron placed the fragment into a special player, and spun it around.  He then punched a few buttons, and began recording a special message.

"Tarantulas," Megatron called out.  "When the time comes, I want you to broadcast this message to the ship, on a in-coded frequency, I don't want the Maximals to find out we're going to have the upper hand over them."

Tarantulas nodded, and turned back to his consol.  "I'll do just that, lord Megatron," he called out, and then snickered to himself.  "I'll do just that."

**THE ARK: Maximal H.Q.**

The rest of the Maximals stood in the background, while Rinox worked away at his station.  Rinox punched a few buttons, then glanced up at the screen.

Then he turned around to face the others.  "This is it," he said, "It should be entering Earth Orbit within just a few cycles.  Then we'll find out what just who we're dealing with here."

"Oh man," Rattrap whined, "I hope it's something to celebrate about."

"So do I," Primal agreed.  "There's nothing more I would rather like than to have this war wrapped up to a speedy conclusion.  The sooner we get off this planet with Megatron, the better I'll feel."

Rinox watched the screen, then scratched his chin.  He pressed a few more buttons, and list of information scrolled past.

"Well?"  Primal asked.

"It's a shuttle of some sort."  Rinox said.  "However, its fuel capacity is too short to make it here from another planet.  It has too have come from a mother ship, most likely on the outer most edge of the system."

"But why come here at all, and why now?"  Black Arachnia asked.

"Good question," Rinox said, turning to one of his many reports.  "I believe the answer may be attributed to the Trans-warp wake that was caused by the destruction of the alien weapon."

"But that happened months ago," Cheetor said.  "How come they discovered it now?"

"The Trans-Warp wake went forward through time, and through space.  It is possible that at any given point in time, the Trans-warp wake will appear again.  Trans-Warp technology is very tricky," Rinox explained.  "As the explosion moved forward though time, it could also repeat it's self over, and over again, at random intervals any where, any time."

"I don't get it," Cheetor said.

"That explosion happened months ago, like you said, but that was the past, this is the future.  The trans-warp wake moved forward through the future, so because this is the future, we're experiencing it's passing though this time-zone, and so did whoever it is up there." 

All the Maximals glanced up at the cavern roof at all the stalagmites.  

Suddenly, the computer started beeping urgently.

"What's that mean?"  Depthcharge asked, pointing at the flashing red light.

"It means that the Predacons are sending a long range message."

"To the incoming ship?"  Cheetor asked.

"Is there anyone else up there?"  Rinox asked, as he typed away at his keyboard furiously.  He then fished up, and looked at the screen.  

"What is it, Rinox?"  Primal asked.

"It's just weak video transmition," Rinox said.  "Not a face to face talk, between two ships.  What ever the Preds are sending up there, it's a message in a bottle."

"Can we view it?"  Primal asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do!"  Rinox said, as he punched a few more buttons, then smiled in triumph.  "Tapping into live feed… _now_!"  He pushed a button, and a fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

They all gasped in both amazement and shock.  

"Megatron."  Primal snarled.

On the screen, partially distorted, was the face of the original Megatron.  His face was instantly recognisable, then, he spoke.

"This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.  If you are hearing this message, it means that I have failed.  This time.  Hah ha.  But I know that Trans-warp technology is being developed, and so I leave this message to any Decepticon descendants that may find… may find… may fiiiiiiind…"  

The image flickered a few times, and then, the message cut out all together.  There was nothing more, but a blank screen.

"What the slag was all that about?"  Rattrap cried out.  "Megatron's inside the Ark, trapped in emergency stasis, so how could he be sending a message from the Preds base!?!"

"He wasn't," Primal said.

"Then who was that?"  Rattrap shouted, pointing at the screen.  "Primus?"

"When Megatron turned Ravage against us, I always wondered what it was that Megatron used to persuade him."  He turned to look back at the screen.  "Now I think I know what it was."

"The Golden disk," Rinox said.

"Impossible," Black Arachina said, "The Golden disk was destroyed by Dinobot.  I saw it with my own optics."  

"That message didn't look top quality, and it quickly cut out," Primal said.  "Perhaps not all of it was destroyed.  Maybe a part of it survived with that message on it."

"But why would Megatron send that particular message to the ship?"

"Maybe Megatron knows something we don't."  Primal said.  "And if that message was intended for who I think it was, then…"

"Uhh, guys!"  Rinox said.

"What?"  Primal asked.

"The ship."  He turned around to face the others.  "I hate to say this, but… It's changed direction."

"Oh, that's just great," Rattrap moaned, covering his optics with his hands.  

"Where's it heading now?"

Rinox taped a few more buttons, then sighed.  "Right for Predacon Territory."  It was Primals turn to sigh.

"Well that's just Prime."  Was all he said.

**PREDACON H.Q.**

Megatron sat in his chair, fingers drumming on the armchair, his tail gun swishing around impatiently.

"Report!"  He snarled.

"No communications have been received yet, my Queen."  Megatron growled.

"What is the current status of the ship?"

"Still heading towards our position, Lord Megatron," Tarantulas replied.  "It should be arriving any Cycle now."

"Why won't they answer?"  Megatron muttered, then slammed his fist down on the armchair.

"It is here!"  Dinobot snarled, and turned away from the monitor, to show the rest of the Predacons.  The outside monitor showed the ship approaching, and then it slowed its speed, and began to hover, not far away from the ship.

"Hmmmm," Megatron scratched his chin, then began to drum his fingers against his bottom lip.

The ship then began to descend; it's bottom opened up, and landing gear popped forth.  The landing pads touched down on the earth, and the ship settled with a loud hiss, and it ejected steam.

"Oh, oh!"  Quickstrike shouted.  "It's defenceless, let's blast it, quick!"  His finger poised over the firing button. 

"NO!"  Megatron shouted, and knocked Quickstirke over with a wack from his tail gun.  He turned back to face the ship.

"Why hesitate, My Queen?"  Inferno asked.

"A friend would have signalled us.  An enemy would've opened fire." He narrowed his eyes.  "This mysterious turn of events must be handled with extreme caution.  If we play our hands right, we might be able to turn this to our advantage."  

"That what are we going to do?"  Rampage asked.  Megatron thought long and hard.

"Let's go out and greet them."

"Wazpinator think that is bad idea!"  Waspinator said, shaking his head.

"I do believe they won't harm us," Megatron said, as he glanced at the purple marking on the ships side.  The ship was big, about the same size as Ravage's ship.

"Something's happening!"  Dinobot snarled.  A side door on the ship hissed, then began to open.  A small ramp projected from the ships side, and a lone figure stepped forth.

Megatron smiled.

"This is indeed an interesting turn of events."

**THE ARK: Maximal H.Q.**

At the base, all the Maximals were preparing themselves.  For what, they had no idea.  Primal had ordered the entire base onto Red Alert.  Outside, Silverbolt and Black Arachnia manned the auto guns.  The rest of the Maximals stood ready just inside the base, while Rinox manned the scanners.

"Who do you think that message was meant for, Big Bot?"  Cheetor asked.

"A Decepticon."  Primal answered.

"Just one?"  Depthcharge  asked.

"That ship wasn't very big.  Possibly a shuttle, carrying only a few, or just maybe one Decepticon.  It's the only reason Megatron would broadcast that message."

"What would Decepticons be doing all the way out here?"

"After the disappearance of the Ark, both the Autobots and the Decpticons sent out small exploration vessels to look for their missing comrades."

"And one of those is on its way here, now?"  Cheetor asked.

"Yes," Primal said, "And if Megatron turns them to his side, like he did Ravage, then Primus help us all!"  

"Heads up bots!"  Rinox shouted from the commander centre.  "Scanners have picked up something large, heading this way, fast!"

"Can you identify it yet?"

"No," Rinox replied.  "Its electronic signs don't match anything in our data base!"

"Anything else?"  Rinox hesitated, and then called out.

"Scanners have also picked up numerous Pred signals following from behind."

"That's just Prime," Primal moaned.  "Megatron's lunching a full scale assault.  Let's go out there, and take up defensive positions!"

"Right behind ya, Big Bot!"  Cheetor cried out, as the door opened, they all charged out, and took up positions, while Rinox followed from behind, closing the door.

"Be ready for anything, bots!"  Primal called out to his troops.  

As they lay there, their weapons powered and loaded, they could here the roar of approaching jet engines.  It grew louder, and louder, until…

Waspinator, and Inferno both appeared over the horizon, and began blazing away at the Maximal positions.  

Silverbolt and Black Arachnia fired back in their auto gun positions.  

From behind his boulder, Depthcharge sniffed the air.  "X is out there," he muttered, "I can smell his stinking spark!"  He peered out from behind the boulder, and surveyed the landscape.  "Where are you, you stinking piece of slag!"

After dodging blasts from the auto guns, both Waspinator and Inferno banked off in opposite directions, allowing both Dinobot and Tarantulas to emerge and opened fire.

Rinox and Cheetor both popped up from their hiding placed and returned fire, causing both Predacons to duck for cover.

Finally, Rampage, Quickstrike, and Megatron made an appearance, forcing Primal, Depthcharge, and Rattrap to reveal their positions.

From a hidden position, the giant figure watched the battle with intensity.  

"Hypothesis: all Maximal positions have been revelled.  Fact: 7 Maximals reported.  Seven Maximals present.  Conclusion: Now is the time to make my presence known."

Back at the battle, Depthcharge leapt from his position, guns blazing.  "Come to me, X!"  He shouted.  "I wish to rip out your optics!"

"Depthcharge!"  Primal called out.  "Wait…!"

Suddenly, a blast of pure Infrared Radiation exploded just inches before Depthcharge, throwing him backwards.  Depthcharge cried out, as he was thrown into the metal door of the Maximal base.

"What the--!?"  Rattrap cried out, before another series of blasts, quickly dislodged all the Maximals from their entrenched positions.

"Whoa!"  Silverbolt moaned, as he struggled to his feet.  

"What just happened?"  Rattrap cried out, as he shock his head.

"I think our mystery visitor just made his first move."  Primal muttered, looking towards the hilltop.

On the hilltop, stood a giant purple robot.    Its left arm had a long cable attached to it, and instead of a hand, there was a lethal looking cannon attached.  Its head was strange.  It looked like a Cyclops, with metallic bat-like ears on the side of his beat.  In the middle of his head, was a single yellow eye.

On the side of it's arm, was a dark purple Decepticon symbol.  

"Who in Primus are you!?!"  Cheetor cried out.

"I am Shockwave, commander of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron!"  The single eye in the middle of his head flashed, every time he spoke.  "Prepare for immediate termination!"  Then, he leapt into the air.

The Maximals watched in stunned silence, as first, his legs, folded up behind themselves, his arms up into his sides, his head then rotated and locked into place, his ears folding back, locking into place also, as a targeting scope folded up.  The front part of his body, extended forward, while his forelimbs folded underneath, sliding into place. Before them, hovering in mid air, was a gigantic flying gun.

"Oh, slag."  Rattrap moaned.  "We're all gonna die."


	2. Chapter 2

**PREDACON H.Q.: Half An Hours Ago…**

"Something's happening!"  Dinobot snarled.  A side door on the ship hissed, then began to open.  A small ramp projected from the ships side, and a lone figure stepped forth.

Megatron smiled.

"This is indeed an interesting turn of events."

"What in Tarnation is that!?"  Quickstrike shouted, pointing at the giant robot of the screen before them.

"That, my dear simpleton, is called a Decepticon."  From his position from the consol, Tarantulas's mouth twitched with interest.  

"So who's going out there to greet him?"  Rampage remarked.

"We'll all go out," Megatron said, "After all, he is our ancestor."   He headed for the exit.  "Come, come, all of you.  I don't want anyone to miss this historic moment."

Outside, Shockwave scrutinised the crashed ship before him.  

"I… I cannot identify this type of craft.  Its type dose not exist in my memory banks.  Fact: a systems scan of the ship from my shuttle, shows it to be made up of equipment and technology that should not logically exist.  Fact: Scan of ships interior shows life forms inside to be a combination of circuitry and living flesh.  Fact: No such known life forms of that type exist.  Conclusion: This is an alien ship of a highly advanced civilization." 

Just then, the shields that protected the ship, fizzled, and then vanished.  As they did so, a side door in the ship opened up, and the ships occupants stepped forward.

For the first time in his known existence, Shockwave was stunned.  The creatures before him, were a combination of circuitry and organic matter.  But what was most distressing was their overall size.  They were barely over six feet tall.

"Ahh, greetings, and welcome to Earth, my Decepticon friend."  Shockwave's head jerked back just a fraction.

"I…"  He then straitened up, and regained his posture.  "Interrogative: how do you know the title of my species?  What planet do you originate from?  Why are you a mixture of metallic and organic matter?  Are you the one's responsible for broadcasting the message from Megatron?"

"Questions, questions," Megatron said, tipping his head to one side.  "All will be answered in time, my dear…"  He scratched his chin, "Shockwave, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence, as Shockwave's head jerked backwards.

"Affirmative," Shockwave replied, completely stunned.  "Hypothesis… I – I have no hypothesis.  This is beyond analysis.  Beyond logic.  My vast data grid simply… cannot compute.  Fact: You seem to know everything about me, while I seem to know nothing about you.  Fact: your technology is vast superior to anything I know of.  Fact: The Decepticons are the most ruthless, and efficient fighting force in the universe, yet you know of us, and do not fear us.  Conclusion:  I – I cannot come to a conclusion on who and what you are.  Nor can I project any possible and accurate certainties on any possible and logical origins for your likes."  

"Well," Megatron said, "I believe now is a better time than any to inform you as to what's going on."

"Awaiting input."  Shockwave replied.

"You see, my dear Shockwave, you are looking at your very future.  We are your descendants."  Shockwave leaned in close, so that his face was just inches away from Megatron's.  His head turned this way and that, as he scrutinised the Predacon before him.  

"Illogical," Shockwave replied, standing back up straight.  "Fact: Such creatures of your size are not considered sentient by Decepticon standards.  Fact: Transformers, but most definitely Decepticons, would never allow their circuitry to be contaminated by living organic matter.  Fact: It would be logical to increase in size, rather than to decrease.  Increased size, would increase power." 

"It's a pity that your logic will not be around to influence the course of history, Shockwave," Megatron interrupted.  "However, like it or not, we are your future, as you are our past.  How would you explain our knowledge of you, if we've never met before?  And why would I send you a message from your true commander, Megatron?"

The Decepticon was silent.  "Hypothesis," Shockwave finally said, "My memory banks do not recall ever meeting such a creature of your likes.  Conclusion: As difficult as it appears, you are telling the truth."

"Finally," Megatron groaned.  "I could never imagine how our Decepticon ancestors managed to lose the Great War to the Autobots, but with circuits filled with grandeur such as yourself Shockwave, it's much more understandable."

"Interrogative:  How is it possible that the Decepticons lose to the Autobots?"

"That's not important right now," Megatron said waving the question away with the flick of his tail gun, "What is important, is that we could finally use your help, and your power, to turn the tide of this war in our favour, and ensure the victory the Decepticons deserved!"

"Interrogative: What type of enemy are you fighting?  Descendants of the Autobots?"

"That is indeed correct, Shockwave," Megatron said, "But they now go by the title of Maximals."

"Interrogative: And what of the Decepticons?  What is your new title?"

"We're now called, the Predicons.  I am the leader of this group.  I am called, Megatron."

"Negative!"  Shockwave said.  "You are not Megatron."

"Not the Megatron you know," Megatron replied, hastily.  "It was from the original Megatron, that I took my name, and hoped to one day restore honour to the name that was tarnished so many years ago."

"Interrogative: How do you intend to insure a Decpeticon victory for the future?"

"You see, Shockwave," Megatron began, "This planet is called, Earth.  A few years ago, your commander, the original Megatron, attacked the Autobot ship, the Ark, and boarded it.  However, it crashed here, on this planet, and all the Transformers, both Autobot and Decepticon were knocked into Emergency Stasis Lock.  In about four million years, the volcano that the Ark crashed into, will erupt, and awaken the Transformers inside.  The Maximals, the Autobot descendants, are hold up in the Volcano, and have turned it into a fortress.  Our mission is simple.  We have been trying to destroy the Autobots so that they will not be able to defeat our ancestors, and thus it is we Predacons that rule the galaxy, not the Maximals."

"How is it possible that the Autobots triumph over the Decepticons?"

"The dominate species on this planet, a humanoid up right bipedal organic life form called Homo Sapiens, will ally themselves with the Autobots, and provide them with the necessary energy and resources to put the Decepticons on the defensive, and eventually, defeat."

"That is a logical conclusion," Shockwave replied.  

"I've tried wiping those Genetic insects out, but that attack was foiled by the Maximals, and they are now scattered across the area.  We've tried to locate them since, but all attempts have failed."

"That is indeed a logical tactic," Shockwave replied.  "Interrogative: what is the current strength of the Maximals?"

"There are seven of them, their leader included."

"And this all of your forces?"  Megatron nodded.  

"This is everyone."

"Seven Maximals, Seven Predacons.  Evenly matched forces, with no doubt an equal share of talents.  It is logical that both sides have fought each other to a stalemate."

"Yes," Megatron urged, "And with your strength and power, we should have no difficulty in destroying the Maximals now."

"Hypothesis: I will require information," Shockwave said, "I will require a complete history of everything that has happened from the first moment you crashed here, up until now.  Conclusion: I will need to analis the situation, and determine the most logical and effective plan of attack."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Megatron said.  He then reached to his waist, and pulled out a small CD.  He handed it to Shockwave, who carefully grasped it between finger and thumb.  "Here is my personal ships log, I believe you should find it more than fascinating?"

Shockwave reached up and using his pinkie finger, pressed the right side of his ear.  It clicked, and then moved out from his head.  A small gun type object moved out, and blasted the disk with a high intensity laser, scanning the information on the disk provided.

The scanning stoped, and the gun withdrew back into Shockwaves head.  Then, he handed the disk back to Megatron.  There was a moment of awkward silence, as the Decepticon just stood there, staring blankly into the horizon.  

"Uhh," Quickstrike said, leaning closer to Rampage, "What's wrong with tall dark and griseum over there?  I think he's frozen up."

"He's just calculating the situation, that's all," Megatron said.  "Shockwave is a logistic expert.  He doesn't have much of a personality, is devoid of all emotion, and choses logic over all."

"In other words," Rampage said, leaning down to Quickstrike, "He's a calculator with legs."

"Oh!"  Quickstrike said.

Then, Shockwave chuckled.

"Do you find something amusing?'  Megatron asked.

"Your bodies aren't the only thing to diminish in power.  Your weapons are also.  Fact: the new weapons you are using, are although powerful, aren't powerful to penetrate my hide.  Your trans-metal 2 bodies although stronger than your previous ones, are just about equal with my own structural integrity, so I shall have no problem penetrating the Maximal armour.  Fact: A direct assault on the Maximal stronghold with draw out all their forces, and make them vulnerable to an attack by myself.  Conclusion: if we lunch a strike against the Maximals, with full force, it will draw them out, and make them easier to destroy."

"Excellent," Megatron clapped.  "I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"We must go," Shockwave, said, "The quicker we lunch this assault, the quicker we can end this war."  Shockwave then leapt into the air, and transformed into his giant Cybertronian gun.

"Not bad," Quickstrike said, observing the gun, hovering in mid-air, "the guy has spark!"  He then transformed, and scuttled of towards the Maximal base.  The rest of the Predicons did the same, and followed, with Shockwave leading the way. 

**MT. ST. HILARY: Now**

The Maximals could only stare is awe, as Shockwave transformed into his gun mode, and took aim.  

"Oh, slag."  Rattrap moaned as he watched the energy build up beginning at the muzzle of the gun.  "We're all gonna die."

Shockwave then fired, two shoots.  The Maximals braced themselves, for the death stroke to come, but it never came.

There were two massive explosions above them, as Shockwave fired at the two auto guns protecting the main door.  They exploded with great force as the energy blast set of the stored ammunition, so that the gun turrets weren't just destroyed, but obliterated.

Primal raised his arm shields above his comrades, as the rocks and derbies rained down on his troops. 

"Everyone, inside!"  Primal shouted.  Rinox and Depthcharge pulled open the doors, just as Shockwave fired another blast that slammed into the right door.  It shuddered from the impact, and burnt pieces out of outer door rained down on Rinox.  

"What the slag is that guy doing?"  Rattrap asked.

"He's trying to blow up the doors!"  Primal shouted.  "Everyone, open fire!"

All the Miximals turned, and opened fire with everything they had.  Lasers, bullets, and missiles bounced of Shockwaves metal hide.  Most of it all just simply missed him.  Shockwave ignored these attacks, and continued to blast the doors. 

"It's not working!"  Rattrap shouted.

"Keep firing!"  Primal shouted.  "If we lose the blast doors, they'll have access to the Ark!"

"All Predacons!"  Shockwave called out, "Open fire on the same spot on the doors!"

"What!?"  Megatron cried out.  But the Predicons opened fire anyway.  Shooting the same spot that Shockwave was shooting.  Megatron surveyed the battle, as he grinded his teeth.  How dear Shockwave just take command of his troops in battle like that.  He was the leader here, not that over grown Abe cist.

However, the plan was working.  The shield doors began to glow red hot from the constant pounding.  Soon, the door would explode from the constant beating.

"Those doors aren't going to last much longer!"  Rinox cried out urgently, pausing from his attack on Shockwave.

"Thankyou captain Obvious!"  Rattrap shouted over the noise.  "How about a solution to our problem?"

"Shockwave is too powerful!"  Depthcharge, shouted, "There's no way we're going to penetrate that armour!"

"You're right," Primal said, as he looked around.  "But we'll have no such problem against them!"  He shouted, and then fired his main chest cannons as the Predacon positions.  

Quickstirke cried out in shock, before he was blown over by fire.  All the Maximals shrugged, and then opened fire on the Predacons, who were completely taken by surprise.  In the space of a few short seconds, all of the Predacons, expect for Megatron, now lay in pieces on the ground, or were incapable of fighting.

"Blast it!"  Megatron growled.  "All Predacons, retreat!"  The remaining Predacons helped their fallen comrades, and one by one, began to limp away.

"Megatron!"  Shockwave called out, "You're troops are retreating!  Call them back!"

"No," Megatron shouted up at Shockwave.  "We can no longer fight against the Maximals, we're going to be slaughtered if we remain he any longer!  My forces have no choice but to fall back!"

Shockwave hung in mid-air for a moment, before the Maximals started turning their fire on him.

"Hypothesis: It appears the battle has turned against us.  Fact: I am alone, outnumbered, and outgunned.  Conclusion: an orderly retreat is most logical at this point in time."  The giant gun then swung about, and flew off at high speed, back to the Predacon base.

The Maximals fired a few more shots after the retreating Decepticon, before Primal gave the order for firing to cease.

"Wahoo!"  Rattrap cried out, "We did it!  We sent that Decepticon pack'n!"

"For now," Primal muttered.  "In the meantime, we can't slacken off, I want everyone to pull triple-shifts.  We have to get the auto-guns repaired, and ready for the next attack!  I want those blast doors reinforced with everything you can find."

"Do we have too?"  Rattrap whined.

"Let's move!"  Primal shouted, ignoring him, as they all headed back inside the base, leaving Rattrap alone outside.

"Oh well," Rattrap sighed, as he turned around, picking up some remnants of the auto-guns, "It was fun, while it lasted."   

**PREDACON H.Q.**

Shockwave beat all of the Predacons back to base.  The rest arrived a few minutes later, dragging their wounded along with them.  Megatron was seething with rage.

"It's about time you all got back," Shockwave said.  "Fact: I have been back here for at least five minutes."

Megatron landed, and folded his turbine jets back, then transformed into his robot form.  "Oh thankyou so much," Megatron snarled back.

"Hey, bolt brain," Rampage shouted out, as he waved a dislocated arm about, "Here's a fact for ya!  Nobody _cares_!"

Shockwave was silent for a few moments, before asking, "Interrogative: Have the Predacons always been this pathetic?" 

"Hey!"  Quickstirke roared.  "Who are ya call'n pathetic, tin horn!?  If yer so tough, why'd did'ja turn tail and flee along with the rest of us?"

"Fact: I was outnumbered," Shockwave replied.  "Fact: with no one keeping them occupied, they could've retreated into the mountain and retrieved heavier energy weapons in which to attack me."

"Ahh, Shockwave?"  Megatron asked.  "If you wanted us to distract them, why didn't you just ask us to attack the Maximals, instead of concentrating our combined firepower on their doors?"

"Hypothesis: I did not expect them to turn their firepower on you.  I expected them to try and take out the main threat, namely myself, or retreat inside to take up better defensive positions.  It would've been a logical tactic."

"Yeah," Quickstrike shouted out, "Well, I've got news fre ya, ya cycloptic logical _twit_!  They didn't!"

"I have a hypothesis," Shockwave said.

"Oh, what a surprise."  Megatron moaned, rolling his eyes.

"The illogical and irrational actions of Optiums Primal, tell me two things.  One: that he is a professional soldier.  Two: when faced with imitate defeat, he will resort to desperation and illogical tactics that catch his enemy off guard, allowing for success."  He scratched his chin.  "Conclusion: this will be more difficult than I originally first thought."

"I hate to brake this to you Shockwave," Megatron said, "But we've all come to that conclusion a long time ago.  If you wish to help us win the Beast Wars, I suggest you use that brain of yours to come up with something that already isn't so stupidly obvious!"

Shockwave just stared back at Megatron.

"I have come to a conclusion."

"Oh, so soon?"  Megatron said mockingly.  "Please, do tell, what facts do you wish to let us know?"

"Hypothesis: A drastic change is necessary in order to insure victory, and restore the future Decepticons tarnished reputation.  Fact: The future has written that the Decepticons will lose the war to the Autobots.  Fact: this mission that you have chosen to undertake Megatron is daring, bold, and dispirit.  It has a 100% chance of succeeding.  It should've succeeded long ago.  Hypothesis: after witnessing the tactics of both sides today, I have analysed the situation and decided."

"And what's your logical conclusion, this time?"  Megatron asked.  Shockwave turned to face Megatron.  His face void of all expression.

"Conclusion: If we are to succeed to changing the future, there must be a drastic change in leadership!"

Megatron was stunned.  His jaw dropped, and he stared at Shockwave. 

"W-what!?"  He stammered, taking a step backwards.

"Hypothesis: As commander of the Decepticons on Cybertron, that makes me officially second in command only to Megatron.  Since he is no longer functional, that makes me the official leader of the Decepticons.  Fact: this mission is too important to be left to the likes of you, Megatron.  Fact: after reviewing your log, I see that you have made error, after error, and lost your grasp on victory and ended up wallowing in the jaws of defeat."

"Y-you can't!"  Megatron shouted, taking a defiant step forward.  "This is my mission, my war.  I am in command here!"

"You are an error!"  Shockwave said,  "I do not crave any personal reward or satisfaction.  My programming states that I must protect the interests and future of the Decepticon supremacy, and in order to do that, you and your history of failures must be eliminated from the scene.  It is logical."

"There is more to fighting, and winning a war, than logic, Shockwave," Megatron snarled.  "It takes more.  It takes a spark with spirit, something that is illogical in your computer of a mind.  You just observe, you analyse, you assess.  That is all you see.  Nothing else."

Shockwave's only reply was to take aim with his arm cannon.  Megatron could only stare as its muzzle began to build up with energy. 

"Affirmative," he replied in his cold emotionless voice.  "And it is all I require."

Megatron took aim and fired back.  Shockwave didn't even flinch, as shot after shot, ricocheted off his metallic hide.

FIZ – ZOOOW!!!

Megatron covered his face with one arm, and then cried out in alarm, as his tail gun was shot off.  It bounced across the ground, and hit a rock, sparking.  Megatron turned around, to see Shockwave, looming over him.

"I have come to a conclusion, Megatron," Shockwave said.  "Seeing that we are short handed as it already is, it would be illogical to terminate your spark.  Instead, you will surrender leadership to me, and you will swear your allegiance to Shockwave!"

"Never!"  Megatron roared.  "I--!"

Shockwaves cannon turned about, and levelled it's self, just inches from Megatron's face.  

"Then again, a problem such as yourself, would be rather difficult to keep around, and would be much more easier to terminate you, rather than try and train you."

"I—!"  Megatron stammered, looking around to his troops, who cowered from Shockwave's glances.  He then turned back to face Shockwave.  "I, I," He stammered.  

"I await your decision."  Shockwave replied.

"I… surrender," Megatron sagged as he spoke.  "I surrender leadership of the Predacons to you, Shockwave."

"Any objections?"  Shockwave asked, pointing his cannon in the Predacons directions.  They all took a step back, looked at each other, then shrugging, stuck their arms in the air as a salute.

"All hail Shockwave!"  They all coursed.

"All hail… Shockwave," Megatron moaned, glaring at the ground, before his feet. 

**THE ARK: Maximal H.Q.**

The Maximals had nearly completed their repairs on the two main Auto guns.  Rinox drilled in the last of the bolts, placed the drill down next to the welding torch, and flipped up his wilding visor.

"This one's finished," He called out, to Rattrap on the other side.  "How's yours coming along?"

"Just give me a few mini cycles over here," Rattrap whined.  "I ain't the technical genius you are."

"We may not have a few mini cycles," Rinox warned.  "Shockwave and the Predacons could return any cycle now, and we need these guns operational, yesterday!"

"Alright, alright," Rattrap said, turning back to welding up the last of the cracks in the metal hull of the turret gun.  "I'm gett'n!"

"How's it all coming along?"  Primal asked from the door down below.

"This one's finished, Rattrap is nearly done."

"Good work," Primal said, "We'll need to test the guns out before we can classify them as operational.  Can you do a test fire on yours?"

"Just give me a mini cycle," Rinox said, climbing into the turret.  Then taking a seat, tested its turret swing.  It swung left, and then right.  He aimed it up, then down.  "Movements alright," Rinox said, "I'll now try firing it."

He fingered the triggers, but nothing happened.  He clicked them a few times, and then growled in frustration.  

"Slag," He grumbled, getting up out of the seat, "What's wrong now?"  He peered over the edge, and then pulling out a spanner, he whacked a barrel of the gun.  

There was a loud humming build up, then, there was a massive explosion, that sent a large burst of energy into the air.

"Neat," Rattrap observed from his position.

"Keep up the good work, guys," Primal said, as he turned about and headed inside.

Inside, the other Maximals were busy arming themselves.  They now carried much larger, and high-powered energy weapons.  Black Arachina was busy setting up a large portable energy cannon, while Depthcharge worked on putting together a high velocity chain gun, with explosive tipped, armour piercing bullets. 

"How are you guys handling over here?"  Primal asked.

"I'll be ready, next time," Depthcharge said, twisting the barrel of the chain gun around, and back again, locking the bullets into place.

"Just let that one-eyed freak try to sneak up on me again."  She pumped the cannon.  There was a slight whine from the cannon, as it powered up.

At that moment, Silverbolt, and Cheetor walked past, carrying any spear metal they could find, that was to be welded onto the front doors guarding the entrance to the Volcano.  

"Sir," Silverbolt said, as he passed by Primal, "I estimate that Cheetor and I will have at least doubled the doors strength with all the extra armour we've welded on.

"Good," Primal said.  "I want that door as protected as the Ark it's self.  If we lose that door, the Preds will have access to the cave, and the Ark."  He glanced over at the ship, still stuck in the volcano wall.  "And the last thing I want is the fight to spill into here."

Primal then turned around, and headed out for the auto-guns.  As he got there, Rinox was over with Rattrap, helping him put the finishing touches on the last auto-gun.

"All finished over he boss," Rattrap called out, as he waved to his leader.  "We just need to test this baby, and we'll be set out here."

"Good," Primal said, as he made way for Silverbolt and Cheetor, as they started welding some more metal plates onto the doors.  Primal grumbled, as he turned away.  Silverbolt turned and looked at Primal.

"It is obvious that something bothers you, Primal," Silverbolt replied, looking at his leader.

"I just wish we didn't have to destroy Shockwave, that's all," Primal confessed.  Just above them, the auto-gun fired, completing its successful repair.

"Why?"  Rattrap said, as Rinox filled about with some more wires.  "As far as I'm concerned, he's just another Decpticon, and they all deserve to have their shiny metal hides slagged."

"He means he's worried about the timeline, Rattrap," Rinox said, without looking up.

"Huh?"  Rattrap asked.  "Say what?"

"Shockwave may not have played a huge rule in the Great War, however, he was the Decepticon leader for four million years, while the original Megatron lay deactivated.  If we destroy him, who knows what will happen in the time between now, and when his spark is originally supposed to be destroyed." 

"Oh man," Rattrap groaned, shaking his head, "You don't make anything around here easy, don'cha!"

"I'm sorry Rattrap," Primal said, "But I didn't ask for this war, and whether we like it or not, we have to fight it.  Our entire future depends on it."

"Ya don't need to remind me," Rattrap said, jumping down from the gun position, "We've already been through that whole time warp thing before."

"So what are we going to do?"  Cheetor asked.

"We have no choice, but to destroy Shockwave."

"It's that bad?"  Silverbolt asked.

"It's worse," Rinox answered, jumping down to join them.  "Shockwave is a transformer devoid of all emotion, and relies on Statistics and Logic to win.  If things get too hot for him to handle, it is possible that he might call forth reinforcements from Cybertron.  Both the Autobots and Decepticons could find the Ark here on Earth, and that could start the Great War 4 million years earlier than it should."

"Hows he gonna do that?"  Rattrap asked.

"He arrived in a shuttle of some type," Rinox said, "Cybertron is too far away for that shuttle to have come here all by it's self, so it must have been from a much larger ship, close by.  All he has to do, is send one message, and we could very well be up to our optics in Decepticons."

"No doubt that Megatron has informed Shockwave as to the true nature of his mission, which means that Shockwave will do anything to see a Decepticon victory.  We simply can't allow that much damage to the time-line," Primal said.  "So we have no choice but to destroy Shockwave." 

"Hey," Rattrap said, holding up his hands, "I have no problem with that."

"If we must, we must," Sivlerbolt said, "For the good of the future."

"I'm ready for anything," Cheetor said.    
  


"Not you, Cheetor," Primal said, "I've got a special assignment for you.

"Really?"  Cheetor asked.  "What kind?"

"I need you and your high speed, to plant this listening device at Predacon H.Q." Primal said, handing him a small radio receiver.  "We need to know what Shockwave and Megatron are planing.  Remember, just get in and out as quickly as possible.  That's all." 

"You can count on me, Big Bot!"  Cheetor saluted, then transformed, into his Beast Mode, and galloped off at high speed.

"You really don't think there'll be much damage to the time line, if Shockwave is destroyed, do you?"  Rinox asked from behind.  Primal didn't bother to turn and face him.

"I hope there isn't," He responded.  "We can only pray, that Shockwave doesn't get a message off to the other Decepticons, where ever they are.  If we fail, and the Decepticons do come, we will have to re-awaken the Autobots inside the Ark, or even try attempting radio contact with the Autobots on Cybertron to call them for reinforcements."

"Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that option," Rinox said.

"May Primus forgive me."  Primal muttered.

**PREDACON H.Q.**

Inside the Predacon ship, Shockwave hovered in mid-air, in his gun mode in order to have better mobility around the base.

A cable was hooked up from the main computer, and attached just underneath his trigger.  He hovered there, as he downloaded the information he required.

Tarantulas approached from the side.  "Is everything to your satisfaction, Shockwave?"  He asked.

"Affirmative," Shockwave replied, "By doing a complete systems scan of the ship, I all the equipment that is necessary for completing the transmitter can be found on board."

"Excellent," Tarantulas said, "Shall I start gathering the components that you require then?"

"Negative," Shockwave said, despatching the cable from himself.  "I require your expertise for a special assignment." 

"Me?"  Tarantulas asked.

"I will inform you on its purpose later, in the meantime, I need all the Predacons here.  Hypothesis: The time has come for our preparations to begin.  Conclusion: we need to work fast if we are to succeed." 

"Right away," Tarantulas said, as he pushed a button.  "All Predacons, report to the Central Command Room.  Our leader wishes to address us."

A few minutes later, all the Predacons were in the command room, awaiting Shockwaves plan.

"Excellent," Shockwave said, "Hypothesis: The failed battle will no doubt make the Maximals aware to my presence and power, and no doubt be improving their weaponry, in both defensive and offensive.  Conclusion: Even with all our combined effort, and my power, we will not be able to rout the Maximals."  He paused.  The Muzzle of his gun mode swinging this way and that, as if surveying the room. "Interrogative: Where is Megatron?"

The Predacons all looked about, and at each other.  Megatron was not among them.  

"He left," Rampage said, "He's been gone ever since you started hacking into the computer system."

"I shall lead a search party to go and bring him back here," Tarantulas started.

"Negative," Shockwave interrupted.  "Fact: Although Megatron's defection from our ranks is somewhat irritating, Megatron is too much of a burden on us.  Fact: It would be a wast of effort to go and retrieve him.  Conclusion: Megatron is harmless and is non-essential to my plans.  In the future, he will cause too much difficulty to train under my command, there fore, Megatron is now a non Predacon and must be destroyed on sight."  

"Excellent," Tarantulas chuckled, "When shall we do that?"

"He will be terminated, but not now.  We have more important work that needs to be completed.  Hypothesis: even as we discus our plan of attack, the Maxiamls defences grow stronger.  It will be impossible to dislocate them without help.  Conclusion: The Maximals will dare not send out scouts which will undermined their defences.  No, let them cower behind their walls.  We shall use communications equipment from sensors and my shuttlecraft to call forth reinforcements from the Decepticon cruiser '_Titan_.'  With the added strength of Decepticons and a cruiser we shall have no trouble terminating the Maximals and brining the Beast Wars to a rapid and Logical conclusion."

"Just like that, huh?"  Quickstrike asked.

"To the word." Shockwave said.  "Now, Predacons, Let's move!"  A sunroof in the top of the ship opened up, and Shockwave flew outside.

.....................................................................

Cheetor raced at high speed through the thick undergrowth of the jungle, towards Predacon Territory, his rocket engine on his back, helping to propel him along.

"Cheetor here," Chettor said into his COM as he cleared a fallen tree.

"This is Primal," Primal replied over the COM, "Report, Cheetor."

"I'll be entering Preadcon Territory any cycle now, I'm switching to Radio silence.  I'll contact you when the job is done."

"Rodger that Cheetor," Primal answered.  "I'll be looking forward to your transition."

"Cheetor, over and out."    He raced on, unaware of a pair of eyes, watching him from far above.

**THE ARK: Maximal H.Q.**

Primal was busy powering up his weapons, when the COM started beeping.

"That's Cheetor's signal," Rinox replied, "He must have planted the bug already."

"Well, that's some good news," Primal said, walking over to Rinox's side.  "Activate the COM."  

Rinox pushed a button.  "Activated."

"Hey Cheetor," Primal said, "Finished so soon?"

"Not quite," A familiar voice cooed.  "I'm afraid that your little Maximal friend has been somewhat… delayed."

"Megatron?"  Primal hissed.

"Indeed, Primal," Megatron replied.  "So instead of usual pleasantries, that I so much enjoy, let's just skip right to the point.  I want you to do something for me."

"_Us_, do something for _you_?"  Primal scoffed at that.  "This I've gotta here."

"I want you to destroy Shockwave for me, and get me back by leadership of the Predacons!"

"And why in Primus should I do that?"  Primal snarled.  "The moment we win you'll just go back to trying to destroy us, and win the Beast Wars!"

"True," Megatron replied, "However, you know, and I know all about Shockwave; and his painfully annoying logic isn't going to go away until ether the Autobots or himself, are destroyed."  There was a slight pause.  "That and I just so happen to be holding your little friend as a hostage."  

"Megatron if you were here right now, I wouldn't hesitate to rip you in two!"

"My dear, dear Optimal Optimus," Megatron said, "If you had the circuitry for that, you would've done it Megacycles ago.  I on the other hand, already do, and if I do not receive a definite answer from you in five Mini Cycles, I'll show you just what kind of circuitry I do have inside me.  And my example, will be the dear Cheetor!"

"Megatron…!"

"Five!"

"I don't think he's bluffing," Rinox said, "When have we ever known Megatron not to bluff?"

"Four!"

"If we do help him, It'll start the Beast Wars all over again.  We'll be back to square one!"

"Three!"

Primal sighed.  "But we can't sacrifice Cheetor, not even if it is a bluff.  We have no choice by to agree, for now."

"Two!"

"Alright, Megatron," Primal said, "I accept.  Just tell me what to do."

"Ahh, you Maxiamls and your sympathy for each other.  I swear, that's been the best asset to my victories most of the time.  But still,"

"Get to the point, Megatron!"  Primal shouted.

"Very well," Megatron groaned.  "Not long ago, I discovered that my treacherous computers expert, Tarantulas, has a secret lair somewhere near by my base.  In that lair, is a secret tunnel he uses to enter and exit at his own free will.  It's how I escaped my own base without being noticed."

"And this is important because…?"

"Tarantulas has hacked into my main computer.  I just simply used his computers to find out Shockwaves plans.  He plans to use spare radio communications equipment through out my base, and use it on his shuttle's communications systems to contact the Decepticon Cruiser hovering just outside the solar system.  That way he can have ample reinforcements in order to crush your puny defences, and destroy the Autobots inside."  

"Oh slag!"  Primal snarled.

"Hello?"  Megatron called out, then tapped the COM at his end, "Are you still there?" 

"What's the plan, Megatron?"

"Proceed at once, with every available solider you have, to the following coordinates, I am sending you.  I will explain everything once you arrive."

"How do I know you're not just setting us up in a trap, Megatron?"  Primal asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me, aren't you!"  Megatron replied.  "Then again, you've got no other choice."

"Well meet you there, Megatron," Primal sighed, "Over and out."  He then shut of the COM by punching it with his fist, shattering the consol.  

"The position he wants us to meet him at is just outside Predacon sensor's," Rinox replied.  That location was the sight of a pervious battle, just after you received your first Trans-metal mode."

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Nothing much, I'm afraid," Rinox replied.  "According to the report submitted by both Silverbolt and Rattrap, there was a cave there, full of raw Energon, that the Preds were harvesting."

"What happened?"  
  


"There was an explosion, and the cave was destroyed."

"Hmm," Primal muttered, scratching his chin.  "Yet Megatron demands that we meet him there."

"What will we do then?"  Rinox asked.  "He's got Cheetor."

"We've got no choice then," Primal said.  "Rinox, I'll take everybody and meet Megatron as planed.  You stay here and keep those Auto-guns on line.  If anything of Pred or even unknown signatures cross our scanners, tell me."

"Right," Rinox said, turning back to the consol.

Primal left the command station, and stood out on the catwalk, so he could see everybody who was there.  "Alright, listen up, bots!"  He called out.  "The situation has gotten dispirit.  Silverbot, Black Arachina, Rattrap, and Depthcharge, you're all coming with me!  We're taking the battle to Shockwave!"  He jumped into the air, and transformed into his jet mode.  "Maximals, transform, and roll out!"

**PREDACON H.Q.**

Tarantulas scuttled over to Shockwave, who was surveying the work on his shuttle's communication aril. 

"You wanted me for something?"  Tarantulas asked.  Shockwave turned around and saw him.

"Affirmative," he replied.  "I require your special talents to help locate something for me."

"Like what?"  Tarantulas asked.

The right side of Shockwave's head popped open, and a small CD was ejected.  Shockwave handed it to Tarantulas to grasped it between his claws.

"What's this?"  Tarantulas asked.

"It is a copy of certain historical facts which I have downloaded from Megatron's computer," Shockwave replied.  "Hypothesis: Given the calculated angle and speed of forced entry into this planet's atmosphere, I believe I have narrowed down the location of the _Nemesis_ to a few short hectares."  

"The Nemesis?"  Tarantulas asked, his mouth twitching with glee. 

"Correct," Shockwave said.  "Take one of the hover pads inside the ship, and locate it at once.  Once I awaken the original, and true Megatron inside the Ark, he will need his flagship if he is to conquer the universe."

"How interesting," Tarantulas replied, scratching his own chin.  He then saluted.  "I'll begin right away."  He then transformed back into his beast mode, and scurried off into the ship.  "I knew if I played my cards right, I could turn this situation into my advantage."

He found a hover pad, activated it, and attached a portable generator to it, so it could operate outside the ship.  He then activated the sunroof, and exited the ship, flying off in the direction of the sea.

"You know, Shockwave," Tarantulas hissed, as soon as he was air-born, and flying away from the Predacon base, "Megatron was right before you deposed him.  It takes more than just logic and calculation to be leader, that you don't know treachery when you see it."  He laughed as he flew away.

Down by the shuttle, Shockwave turned to face the sky where Tarantulas had last been seen.

"On the contrary, Tarantulas," He replied, bringing his sound receivers back to their normal levels, "I do."

.....................................................................

"Approaching our target destination," Silverbolt called out.  "No sign of Megatron, or any secret entrance yet."

"If you ask me," Rattrap said, clinging to Primal's back, "It all seems like a set up."

"We have no choice, Rattrap," Primal said, "Megatron's holding Cheetor hostage, and is threatening to terminate his spark if we don't comply."

"Man," Rattrap complained.  "This situation ain't gett'n any easier."

"It's going to get a whole lot worse, if Shockwave calls forth reinforcements," Depthcharge snapped.  "So don't complain." 

"Look!"  Black Arachina cried out.  "Down there!"  Sure enough, just before a cave, stood Megatron, waving his tail gun about in the air, signalling them.  "There's Grape Face."

"But I don't see Cheetor," Silverbolt said. "There's still the possibility that this is a trap."

"We have little choice."  Primal said.  "But just to be on the safe side, I'll approach Megatron, alone."

"Good idea, Boss monkey," Rattrap said, leaping from Primal's back to Silverbolts.  Primal then zoomed in low, and transformed, landing before Megatron.

"I see you came," Megatron said glancing skyward.  "And you brought reinforcements.  Excellent."

"Where's Cheetor!"  Primal said, shoving his fist in Megatron's face.

"All in good time," Megatron said, turning about, and heading into the cave.  He stopped then turned around.  "Are you and your forces going to follow, or are you all going to stay put until Shockwave locates your energy signatures?"

Primal growled, and waved his troops down.  They all transformed, and followed Megatron into the cave.

"Cough it up, Mega-Jerk!"  Rattrap snarled, "Why do you want us do destroy Shockwave for ya!  You've both got the same future in mind."

"Indeed we both do," Megatron said, "But alas, I do not play a part in Shockwaves future.  Thus he must go, before he can sussed."

"I find that hard to believe, Megatron."  Primal said, 'you trying to save the future?"

"I know," Megatron growled, "As much as I hate to admit it, I need you Maxiamls to help me destroy Shockwave.  

"But why not act as Shockwaves loyal servant and at the moment of victory, betray him?"  Black Arachina asked.  Rattrap elbowed her in the side.

"Don't give him any ideas."

"That wouldn't work," Megatron said.  "Shockwave would do everything in his power to make sure I stayed on the end of my leash, and at this particular moment of time, he no longer requires me, so he would by all logical sense, do me in."

"What is Shockwave doing now, Megatron?"  Primal asked.

"At this moment in time, he's finishing the construction on his shuttles communication's antenna, so he can contact the Decepticon cruiser, and bring it to Earth."

Just then, they all exited the tunnels, and entered a large cavern, complete with computers tables of test tubes, and other arcane devises.

"What is this place?"  Silverbolt asked.

"Tarantulas's secret lair."  Black Arachina said.

"Right you are, my dear turncoat," Megatron said, as he approached another tunnel.  "However, it's hardly that much of a secret anymore.  Tarantulas has a secret exit tunnel running from my base, to this lair.  It'll take you into the very bowls of my ship.  That way, you can get the drop on Shockwave.  My traitorous Black Widow can no doubt give you a guided tour."  Megatron said, pointing to Black Arachina.  

"Do you still remember your way around the Predacon Base, Black Arachina?"  Primal asked.

"It hasn't been that long."  She said, taking the lead.  "Just follow me."  

"What about you Megatron," Primal said, "Are you coming too?"

"No, I think not," he replied, "Someone has to keep an eye on my bargaining chip."

"If you harm one hair on Cheetor's head, I'll…"

"You have more important things to fret about, Primal than your Maximal companion, now go!"  Primal gritted his teeth, then disappeared into the tunnel.

Megatron chuckled, and turned about, walking away.  "I've said it before, and I'll say it again.  The Spider's treachery serves to be my best asset."  He walked past Trantulas's computer, and growled at it.  "If only all his files weren't encrypted, It'd be wonderful to know what else that spider has up his sleaves." 

He then turned and made a left, walking into a darkened section of the cave.  There, on the wall, trapped in a web, hung Cheetor.  Upside down and gagged, he jerked about, and muffled curses were thrown at the Predacon leader.

"What?"  Megatron said, "I can't here you with that gag in your mouth."  He chuckled, as he ripped it out.

"Just wait till I get free, Mega-Twerp!"  He shouted.  "Then I'll show you what I can do!"

"I doubt you will," Megatron said, "You see, my dear Maximal, I have no intention of holding to my agreement."  

"What?"  Cheetor cried out.  "But you promised!"

"I'll only keep you around as long as I need.  When the Maximals do away with Shockwave, I will remerge, and take command of the Decepticons!"

"How do you mange to hope to pull that one off!"  Cheetor shouted.  "You're on the termination list!"

"Only from my Predacons," Megatron said.  "No doubt that Shockwave will take command of the Decepticons on the Cruiser, but I don't think that he'll be concerned with telling them about a rouge Predacon that needs to be terminated.  I'll just tell them who I am, and inform them of Shockwaves plan to destroy the Autobots, and if I say that I was following his orders, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to destroy the Autobots themselves, and then be even grateful to give us a lift back to Cybertron.  Once there, it'll be child's play to simply get a ship, fit it with some trans-warp cells, and its then the future and conquest."

He shoved both arms into the air, and laughed out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Primal pushed the large crate that covered up the entrance to Tarantulas's lair aside, and looked about.

Nothing.

He then steeped out into the corridor, and looked up and down the corridors.

Still nothing.

Wherever the Pred's were, they weren't down here.

"All clear," Primal said, as he stepped aside, to allow the other's out.

"Ya know," Rattrap said, as Primal pushed the crate back into place, "We ought'a remember where that cave was, so that we can sneak back into the Pred's base again if the time ever arises."

"If I know Megatron," Primal said, "He'll blow up the cave, so as to deny us access to such a valuable secret."

"Or he doesn't plan on keeping his end of the bargain," Depthcharge said.

"I really hope that isn't the case," Primal said, "But knowing Megatron, it's a possibility."

"More like a reality," Rattrap said, looking up and down the corridors.  "So, where do we go from here?"

"This way!"  Black Arachnia said, leading them all down to the right, "This will take us to a service elevator, it leads right to the command centre.  You can go anywhere in the ship from there."   

They followed the hall, and found the elevator.  They took it to the third floor, and followed some ceiling pipes that lead to the main control room.  The door was closed.

"Silverbolt?"  Primal asked.  Silverbolt sniffed the air.

"I smell numerous Predacon scents lingering in the room, but there are none present."  The door slid open, and the Maximals all walked into the command centre for the Predacons.  Depthcharge sniffed the air.

"This place stinks of X," he said.  "He was in here recently, too."

"There's a sunroof that leads outside," Black Arachina said, pointing to the roof, "But that door over there, leads outside."

"Dose this place have a back door, Black Arachina?"  Primal asked.

"It has hundreds," She replied, "Which one would you prefer?"

"One that opens up where Shockwave and the Pred's won't see us."

"In that case," Black Arachina said, turning around, and heading back the way they'd just come, "Follow me."  They turned right at the elevator they'd used, and came to a dead end corridor.  Above them, was a closed hatch.

Rattrap climbed up, and opened the hatch.  He peaked out, in all directions.  After seeing nothing, he opened the hatch fully open, and climbed out.

They were on the blind side of the Pred's ship.  There was nothing as far as the optic could see.  Rattrap then climbed up to the top, and lying flat, peered over the other side.

Shockwave stood directing the Predacons as they assembled what looked like a giant radar dish onto the top of what could only be Shockwaves shuttle.  He leaned back down to the hatch, and motioned with his gun for everyone to follow, as stealthy as they could.

"Wow," Black Arachina said, "That's one powerful dish."

"How far could it reach, Black Arachina?"  Primal asked in a whisper.

"With a dish like that, and what ever power Shockwave can get to feed it.  We're looking at possibly beyond this solar System, but only for vocal transmition."

"Just enough to reach the Decepticon's waiting out there."  Primal said.  "Alright bots, listen up, we have to take out that Dish, and/or that shuttle."

"What do you mean, or?"  Rattrap asked.

"If we could capture it, attach some Trans-warp cells to it's engine, we could very well use it to go home to Cybertron, after we win the Beast Wars and defeat Megatron."

"Boss monkey," Rattrap smiled as he rubbed his hands together, "You're speak'n my language."

"So, what's the plan of attack, sir?"  Silverbolt asked.

"Depthcharge," Primal asked, "Do you feel up for a little diversionary tactic?"

"As long as I get to attack X," He replied, "I'll gladly do anything you ask."

"Fine," Primal said, "Silverbolt, and Black Arachina, will approach from the left, Rattrap and myself will approach from the right.  When I give the signal, Depthcharge will open fire, to draw their attention away from the Dish, that'll give us a window opportunity to attack it."  He smiled.  "We'll concentrate all our firepower on the dish, and use Shockwave's own tactics against him."

"I like the way that sounds," Rattrap said with a grin.

"Let's move out, quietly, and remember, our aim to destroy the dish, and cause mass confusion.  Any trouble and we simple fall back inside the base, and exit the way we came in, got it?" They all nodded, and then started to move into their positions.  

When they were ready, Primal lifted the COM to his mouth, and whispered, "Now."

"X!!!"  Depthcharge shouted.  Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned, in time to see Depthcharge leap up from his concealed position from the Pred Ship, and fired off the massive chain-gun, that plastered Rampage to the ground.  "By Primus," Depthcharge shouted, "That felt good."

Shockwave then pushed something on his arm, and a small panel flipped open.  He pushed a few buttons inside the panel, and then closed it with a soft click, before he started walking towards Depthcharge, his arm cannon raised.

"NOW!"  Primal shouted, and the remaining Maximals leapt up, and started blazing away at the dish.

But to their surprise, their firepower was ineffective.  It just bounced off, and hurtled right back at them.

"Hey!"  Rattrap whined, as a blast whizzed by his ear.  "What gives?"

"Simple, Maximal," Shockwave cried out the racket of all the firepower, "Fact: You don't think I'd order the construction of something this valuable and vulnerable without take the proper precautions?  Conclusion: I took the liberty of extending my shuttles force shields to cover the dish as well."

"Slag it!"  Primal shouted.  "I should've seen it coming!

"An error you will not live to repeat, Optimus Primal," Shockwave said.  "I don't know how you managed to snake past all the bases defences, but you won't escape the same way you came in!"  He took aim, and fired.

Rattrap and Primal dove for cover as the energy blast sizzled overhead.

"Man," Rattrap said, "That Decepticon has some serious firepower."  Shockwave turned to face the Predacons, who were still stunned by the attack.

"All Predacons, open fire!"  The Predacons dropped everything they were doing, and began to return fire.

"W-what do we do now?"  Rattrap asked.  

"Fight back," Primal said, "We're so close, and we have to take out that dish!"

"Primal!"  Depthcharge's voice floated in over the COM.  "We're severely outnumbered here, we have to fall back!"

"But the Dish is still functional!"  Primal answered, firing a few shoots at Shockwave.

"We won't be if we continue to stay here."  Primal sighed.  He was right.

"All Maximals, fall back!"

They all began to make a fighting withdrawal to the ship, making sure to keep the Predacons on the opposite sided of the ship.  If Shockwave were capable of it, his single eye would've narrowed as he observed the tactical retreat.

"Interrogative: Why are they retreating into the ship?  They will be trapped inside there, unless…"  He watched as the Maxiamls continued to fire, as they vanished from view, behind the ship, then, their firing ceased all together.

"What the Sam Hell!?"  Quickstrike cried out.  "They went into our base!"

"The Colony!"  Inferno cried out.  "We must protect the Colony!"  

"Ahhh… Megatron!"  Shockwave replied.  "You prove to be even more of a virus when you're out of sight.  You've provided the Maximals with a secret entrance into your base, no doubt with a mission to take out myself."

"After 'em, quick!"  Quickstirke shouted, and the Pred's scurried off after the feeling Maximals, taking the front entrance inside.  Shockwave just remained outside, thinking. 

"Fact: Primal wouldn't make such a bold assault, just for you.  Fact: In order to order someone like Primal around, you'd need something to bargain with, some information… or a hostage?  Yes, I believe that is the answer.  Conclusion: You are more dangerous than I first thought.  I will not underestimate you again, Megatron."

Inside the Pred ship, the Maxiamls bolted down the corridor, towards the elevator shaft.

"So what are we going to do now, fearless leader?"  Rattrap asked, as they all piled into the elevator.

"All we can do, is get out of the base, using the same way we came in," Primal said.

"No, about Shockwave," Rattrap asked, "And Megatron.  Mega-butts still got Cheetor stashed away somewhere, and we haven't destroyed the Dish, it's still up, which means the Decepticons are still on their way here!"  

"There's nothing we can do about that in the mean time.  We'll just have to tell Megatron what happened, and then think of another way to get at that dish, before Shockwave can use it."

"Megatron won't like it," Black Arachnia said.

"At this point in time," Primal said, "Megatron can kiss my skid plates for all I care."

The elevator door opened up, and they all spilled out, and ran down the corridor, to the special cargo crate.  Primal pushed it aside, and after all the Maxiamls were in, he climbed inside the tunnel, and moved the crate back into position.

**.....................................................................**

"WHAT!?!"  Megatron bellowed, his tail gun swinging widely.  "How could you allow your selves to fall into such a plainly obvious trap!?"

"It wasn't a trap, Grape Face," Black Arachnia said, slapping the tail gun out of her personal space.  "They just had some well prepared defences." 

"As would I," Megatron snarled.  "It's the most important piece on the chess board, didn't you stop to think it would've been a bit more difficult to remove?"

"We were severally outnumbered, Megatron," Primal said, "We had no choice but to fall back."

"And now, we've lost our only chance at taking them by surprise and destroying the Dish!"  He groaned in frustration, "With such displays of idiocy like this, Primal, it's a wonder you've managed to thwart me every time!"

THWAAK!!!

Megatron was sent flying into the cave wall, where he hit, face first, and then slid down, landing on the ground below with a dull thud.

"Shut up!"  Depthcharge snarled.    "Now, where's Cheetor?"

"You haven't fulfilled your end of the agreement, Maximal," Megatron snarled, testing his jaw for damaged hydraulics.  "Why should I fulfil my end?"

"Megatron…!"  Primal snarled, stalking towards him.

"An agreements an agreement, Primal," Megatron snapped, turning around quickly to face him.  "Shockwave, for Cheetor.  Since Shockwave is still functional, I think I shall keep on holding your companion until you've destroyed Shockwave!"

"We don't have anything that can penetrate his armour, Megatron," Primal said, "We've used our heaviest weapons against him, with no effect."

"Then you've got a serious problem, Primal."  Megatron said, unmoved.

"Do you have anything that could destroy him?" 

Megatron rubbed his chin.  "Now that you mention it, I might have something that could very well do the job.  However, it's back inside my base."

"That's a great help," Black Arachina said, "It's now swarming with Predacons, looking for us.  Shockwave isn't going to stop until he finds that secret entrance!"

"If you believe that, then you're even stupider than I thought," Megatron snapped back.  "Shockwave has more important things to worry about.  If I were him, I would be more concerned then ever in getting that communications dish online.  Organising a search for a secret tunnel would waist time and robot power.  NO, he will active the bases security system, which will warn him of any activity inside the base, while the Predacons remain outside and can finish the work on the dish."

"Then how do we get by the security system then, Megatron."

"Don't ask me," Megatron said, holding up his hands in defence.  "By now, I don't doubt that Shockwave's already come to a conclusion as to who helped you Maximals into the base, so if he is going to activate the bases inner security system, then he's going to change it's codes, so that I won't be able to hack in, and shut it down."

"You seem to know him pretty well, Megatron," Primal said.

"We both think alike," Megatron said, "Victory at all, and any cost!  And like all great Decepticon leaders, we always cover our bets."

"So what do we do?"  Rattrap asked.

"Must I think of everything?"  Megatron snarled.  All the Maximals looked at him.  Megatron groaned in frustration, and shook his head.  "I am dumbfounded as to how you've always defeated me!"

"Get to the point!"  Primal said.

"Black Arachina used to be a Predacon.  If she can change her command code, the sensors will only pick her up as a Predacon life form.  The security system, that I designed, is designed only to alert everyone if a non Predacon energy signature enters the base," He leaned closer and eyed all the Maximals, "Such as your selves."

"A 24-hour scanning system, not bad Mega-butt!"  Rattrap said, crossing his arms.  "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed."

"So you should," Megatron said, "And the best part is, it hardly uses much energy."

"Alright," Primal said, "Enough talk, Black Archnia, do you feel up to it?"

"Just give me five cycles," The spider said with the wave of a hand. 

**.....................................................................**

Tarantulas skimmed low over the surface of the ocean.  Before him, on the hover-pads portable computer, he'd inserted the disk that Shockwave had given him, and was comparing his calculations with that of the surrounding seabed.

The scanners swept over the ocean floor, picking up old amphibious skeletons and oil deposits.   

"It's around here somewhere," Tarantulas snarled, "I know it is!  And when I find it, not even the mighty Shockwave will be able to stop me!"

He swooped in low, for the scanners to get a better picture of the ocean bed, so that the hover pad skimmed the surface of the water leaving a wake trail behind him.

He diverted some of the hover pads power to the scanners.  As long as he didn't need to fly any higher, he'd be okay.

Below the hover pad, the scanners camera swung this way and that, trying to locate its intended target.

Suddenly, there was a loud beep.  Tarantulas looked over at the scanner.  Nothing.  He narrowed his eyes.  

Beep!

There it was again.  His eyes widened.  He leaned closer, his optics just centimetres from the screen.

Beep!

He gasped aloud.  He'd found it.  "Yes," he hissed in triumph.  "Yes, yes, I've found it!  It's mine!"  He shoved his arms into the air in triumph. "I found the Nemesis!"  

He slowed down the hover pad, and then brought it to a complete stop.    He then brought the scanner's camera onto manual control, and swept the seabed.

There, half buried in the sand and mud and seaweed, was the most powerful battleship in Decepticon history.  The Flagship of the Decepticon fleet.  Tarantulas chuckled, as he laced his fingers together.

It was huge!  It was powerful!  And it was all his!

"And now," Tarantulas hissed in delight.  He leaned closer to the screen, and green beams of energy shot from his eyes, as he began to download the information.  When he was finished, he then pressed a few buttons, and the information erased it's self from the disk.

"And now," Tarantulas snickered, as he diverted all power back to the hover pad, "To report the unfortunate news, that I was unable to locate the Nemesis!"  He couldn't help but chuckle, as he swung the pad around, and headed back for land.

**.....................................................................**

This, is it?"  Rattrap asked, eyeing the four bombs in Primal's huge hands.  They were smaller than his own run of the middle bombs that he was so famous for.

"Oh come now, Maximal," Megatron said, "You don't think that I rely sourly on Tarantulas for my scientific creations, do you?" 

"I just don't like it," rattrap said, picking up one of the bombs and examining it for himself.  They were barely the size of a golf ball, shaped in a sphere, with a dull grey colour to them.  "How did you manage to fit such powerful explosives into such a small package?  Even I can't do that!"

"That secret, is mine alone, Maxiaml," Megatron sneered.  "I need to keep some advantages over you."

"Why you!"  Rattrap sneered, rasing his fist.  "Why I ought'a…!"

"Enough!"  Primal shouted, stepping in between the two of them.  "We have enough problems as it is already, without you two starting up more!"

"Listen to your commander, Mxiaml," Megatron taunted, "He speaks the truth!"  Rattrap just snarled at him, but said nothing more.

"So what exactly are these, Megatron?"  Primal asked.  "How do we go about using them?"

"As I was saying, Tarantulas isn't the only technological genius on among my crew."  Megatron announced with pride.  "The bombs you hold in your hand, Primal, are a powerful type of plastic explosive.  They are also designed to sick onto any surface, even on the outside hull of a ship in space.  They can be activated by a timing mechanism, or from direct hit from a plasma weapon.  I believe with a direct blast from one of your weapons, you'll be able to penetrate even Shockwaves hide."

"So in other words," Rattrap said, "We just sneak up to Shockwave without being noticed, give him these little plastic balls, and say, 'here, hold these,' I couldn't have put it so simple."  He leaned forward, "Are you nuts!?!"

"No," Megatron said without a hint of being insulted.  "I leave the tactical use to you Maximals."

"Oh, thankyou," Rattrap said.

"You're more than welcome," Megatron replied.  "That's how I deal with pests, I just get my enemies to do the work for me.  That leaves me free to work my own agendas."   

Primal eyed him suspiciously.  "We'll worry about Megatron later," he replied, "Right now we have to think of a way to attach these to Shockwave."

"And fast," Black Arachina said.  "Judging by the construction on the dish, I'd say he'd be nearly ready to use it." 

"Then what are we standing here yapping for?"  Rattrap asked.

"Fine, rodent," Depthcharge said, "Then what's our plan of attack?"

"Uhhh," Rattrap thought, and then looked over at Primal with a worried look.  "Boss monkey?"  He asked.

"Megatron," Primal asked, "Is there any other way to get the drop on Shockwave?"

"After that failed raid, Shockwave will no doubt have both external, and internal sensors on line now.  However," Megatron turned away, and walked over to a bank of monitors, and started to boot up Tarantulas's computer.  "In order to do both at the same time, he will have to draw power from elsewhere, and no doubt, weaken the range of both sensors, that means the external sensors are at a shorter range than before."

"Excellent," Primal said.  "We'll move out, and approach with stealth.  We'll be ready this time."

"You won't have to worry about the sensors," Megatron said.

"What do you mean?"  Primal asked.

"Shockwave may have changed the voice command of the ships computer to obey only him, however, one dose not walk into a battle field without several backup plans.  I have a secret command code in the computer program that no one, not even Tarantulas or even Shockwave knows about."

"That's all pretty, Meg's," Rattrap said, "But what dose that mean?"

"It means, my repugnant rodent, that I can shut of all power to the sensors."

"Good work, Megatron," Primal said.

"As much as I'd love to record that statement for prosperity, Primal, time is being waisted!"

"Your right, Megatron," He turned to face his warriors.  "Times running out bots, let's make this one count!" 

**.....................................................................**

Shockwave glance upward at the sound of approaching engines.  Tarantulas had returned.

The hover pad zoomed in low, and then came to a gentle landing, a few feet from Shockwave.  Tarantulas then shut the hover pad down, and jumped of as it settled down.  He approached Shockwave with a down face.

"Report!"  Shockwave demanded.

"My lord, Shockwave," Tarantulas said with all the sincerity he could muster, "I beg to report, that the Nemesis did not survive the forced entry into this planet's atmosphere.  

"Integrative: what is it's current status?"

"It is beyond repair, or salvage," Tarantulas replied.  It seems that the damage suffered by the Nemesis at the hands of the Ark, punchered holes in the ship, that were exposed to the elements of this planet.  They've destroyed everything on both the inside, and out."

Shockwave just stared at him.  "Integrative: Nothing was salvageable?"

"Nothing, I am afraid."  Tarantulas apologised.  "A total loss."  There was a long silence from Shockwave.  

"Amazing," Shockwave said, "I don't know which is more pathetic, your sorry sob story, or the belief that you'd think I'd fall for it."  Tarantulas's eyes widened.  "Fact: You are lying, Tarantulas.  Fact: you have indeed found the Nemesis, and you know it's completely intact.  Conclusion: I no longer require your services."

"What?"  Tarantulas cried out.  "How did you find out?"

"Fact: Megatron's logs told of your treacherous ways, and your own agendas. Conclusion: it'd be in my best interest to have you were I could keep an optic on you, until I figured out what it was you were up to."  He paused.  "Conclusion: Now I see." 

"You have no idea who and what I am, Decpticon!"  Tarantulas cried.

"On the contrary, Tarantulas," Shockwave replied as he turned away from the shuttle to face him.  "I know that you are not of Decepticon decent."

"So," Tarantulas muttered, "You've figured that out."

"It wasn't too difficult," Shockwave explained.  "After I took command of the Predacons, I took a sample of your circuitry from you before you entered the CR chamber.  After the battle I didn't truly believe you Predacons could be our descendants, and that conclusion was brightened when an analysis proved you weren't.  However, from the numerous data tracs and the authenticity of the Original Megatron's message on the Golden Disk fragment, lead me to run tests on all Predacons.  They were all descendants from Decepticons.  Except you."

"But why did you want me to find the Nemesis?"

"Fact: someone as scheming as yourself would be perfectly motivated to find such a weapon of mass destruction.  Fact: when found it could also be used to destroy the Ark, along with all Transformers inside, then destroy the Decepticon Cruiser, knowing it's power wouldn't be able to stand up to the Decepticon flag ship.  Conclusion: I decided to let you do all the work, and then when you were done, take the prize from you before you could cause any damage to the mission."

Tarantulas in anger.  "It is true, I am not of Decpeticon decent, and neither is the Tri Predicuos Council!"

"As much as I would like to know your true origine, Tarantulas," Shockwave said.  "You are no longer necessary for the mission.  There for, an error, such as yourself, must be terminated."  

"And you have no intention of helping any of us Predacons back to Cybertron, don't you!"

"That is correct."  Shockwave said.  "After witnessing such stupidity in action, it would be logical to change the course of history, wiping out the Predacons, along with the Maxiamls.  Thus when the future is written, it shall be the Decepticons, and the Decepticons only who shall rule.  Once the Autobots are destroyed and the true Megatron is awakened, I intend to destroy you all."

"You think the other Predacons will allow you to get away with this?"  Tarantulas snarled.  "Once they know…"

"They won't know," Shockwave said, "And you won't be around to tell them ether."  He then levelled his arm cannon at Tarantulas's head.  "Now, you know too much, and must be wiped out!  But before I terminate your spark, the disk!"  He held out his hand.

"Take it!"  Tarantulas spat, throwing it at him.  "The information you seek is no longer on there."  Shockwave grasped the disk between his finger and thumb.

Shockwave then reached up and using his pinkie finger, pressed the right side of his ear.  It clicked, and then moved out from his head.  A small gun type object moved out, and blasted the disk with a high intensity laser.

The laser stopped, and the Ear closed up.  Shockwave crushed the disk into fine power.  "You are indeed telling the truth, Tarantulas," he said.  "No doubt you have hidden the information away, and wish to make a deal."

"Exactly what I was thinking."  Tarantulas replied.

"Negative," Shockwave answered.  "Hypothesis:  You wouldn't have had time to stop and store the information elsewhere.  Conclusion: the information is on your memory banks, in your head."

The cannon then lowered to point at Tarantulas's chest.  "Wait!"  He cried out, holding up his arms in self-defence.  "You need me alive, if you are to retrieve the information!"

"Your reaction to my actions just proved my Hypothesises correct, Tarantulas, and in answer to your previous request.  I do not think so," Shockwave replied.  "All I require is your head!"

SPLAAT!!!

"What the--!?"  Quickstrike cried out, as something slapped against the radar dish.  There was s small dark grey substance splattered all over the dish.  Quickstirke didn't have time to contemplate it, for a blast of pure energy slammed into the dish, and destroyed it.

BWA – WOOMPH!!!

"What --!?"  Shockwave turned about, in time to see what was left of the dish, rain down over the shuttle.  "NO!"  He cried out, reaching out a hand towards the flaming dish.  "Impossible!"  He cried out.  

Suddenly, splattered against his metal hide, and he looked down to see a small grey mess.  His arm quickly went down, and covered the spot, just in time to deflect a few bursts of plasma fire, that came quickly on its heels.

"The Maxiamls are attacking from the outside!"  Dinobot snarled.

"Why aren't our defences firing back!?"  Shockwave called out.

"Power has been cut to the entire base!"  Rampage called back.  "Our sensors were off line the whole time."

"Megatron!"  Shockwave said.  He then leant down, and wiped the substance of his chest.  "Hypothesis: The Maximals have succeeded in their mission of destroying the dish.  Fact: Megatron has aided them in their attack, twice.  Fact: with the dish out, there is no way of contacting the Titan.  Conclusion:  This calls for a logical and strategic retreat."

"All Maximals," Primal shouted, "Strike, and strike hard!  We have to make this count!"  

Shockwave then pushed something on his arm, and a small panel flipped open.  He pushed a few buttons inside the panel, and then closed it with a soft click, then started sprinting towards the shuttle.

"All Predacons," Shockwave cried out, as he ran, "Return fire!"

"Black Arachnia, Depthcharge!"  Primal shouted.  "Now!"  Both the Maximals popped up, and fired their weapons at Shockwave.

Shockwave hear Primal's command, then leapt into the air, and transformed into his gun mode, then turned about, and returned fire.  Depthcharge aimed his chain-gun towards the sky, and fired at Shockwave.  The bullets weren't sharp enough to pierce his armour, and they just exploded on the outside of his hide.

"This gun is useless against him!"  Depthcharge cried.

"Let me have a go!"  Black Archnia cried out.  She pumped the energy cannon, let it build up to maximum with power, and then fired.

The blast scored another direct hit on Shockwave, and knocked him out of the air.  

"Yes!"  Rattrap shouted, jumping into the air.  Shockwave slid across the ground, and banged to a stop against the force shield of his shuttle.  He quickly transformed, and clutched at his chest.  There was a large dent there from the impact of the cannon.

"Shockwave is still standing, my love!"  Silverbolt cried out.  Black Arachnia pumped the gun once more.

"Not for long!"  

Shockwave as fast as lighting, raised his arm, and fired.  Black Arachnia cried out in surprise, as the cannon was blasted from her grasp.  Shockwave then rose to his feet, and walked through the force shield.  It rippled and shimmered around him, as he passed through.

"The shuttle!"  Primal shouted.  "We have to destroy the shuttle!"  But his voice was drowned out, as the Pred's began to regroup, and open fire on the Maximals.

Primal watched as the shuttle doors opened up, and Shockwave walked up the ramp and into the shuttle.  Then, a blast to the shoulder knocked him over.

"We can't fight off the Predacons and take out Shockwave at the same time, Primal," Depthcharge called back.

"I know," Primal called back, as he returned fire at the Predacons.  "The only one who can stop them from attacking, is…"

"All Predacons," Megatron's voice boomed over the battle field, "Stand down, and cease fire!"

"Boss!?"  Quickstrke cried out.

"My Queen!"  Inferno shouted.  Megatron activated his turbines, and floated down into the middle of the battlefield.

"With the sudden departure of Shockwave, I now reclaim my rightful stature, as leader of the Predacons!"

There was a loud roar, as Shockwave's shuttle began to lift off.  The landing pads retracted inside the ship as it rose into the sky.  Then, it paused in mid air, before the boosters kicked it, and it began to move away, out of sight, up into the clouds.

Just then, Primal's COM began to beep for attention.  "Rinox to Primal, come in!"  Primal pushed a button.

"Talk to me, Rinox?"

"Something's just lifted up from the Pred base, and is heading out into space!"

"We know, Rinox," Primal said.  "We know.  Keep on a stand by, and monitor that shuttles progress for as long as you can."

"Understood," Rinox replied.  "Over and out."  Primal then shut of his COM, and turned to face Megatron.

"There you go, Megatron," Primal said, as he stood up, and looked over at the Predacon leader, "You've got your troops back, now, what about Cheetor?"

"No, I don't think so," Megatron retorted.  "Shockwave is still functional.  That was the deal, Primal.  You've only fulfilled half of the bargain."

"Megatron," Primal snarled, "We haven't got time for this!  If we are to defeat Shockwave, I will need all my troops back!"

"Nice try, Primal," Megatron remarked.  "However, Shockwave has no doubt fled back to his Decepticon Cruiser in order to bring it here so he can destroy you Maximals.  I have my Predacons back, and I intend to make the best of the situation."

"What do you mean, Megatron," Primal asked, dreading the answer.

"What I mean, my dear Optimal Optimus," Megatron said, "Is that I no longer require your services, there for, I no longer require you."  He then held up a small remote control, and pushed a large red button on it.  Suddenly, the auto-guns surrounding the ship came on line.  They jerked up right, and then spun around to face the Maxiamls.

"How are you going to fight Shockwave then Megatron?"

"I don't intend to."  Megatron replied.  "He'll just destroy the Autobots, wake up the Decepticons, and then leave.  I can just use what's left of your base, and the Ark to repair my own ship, and we Predacons can all go home to a bright a shiny future."  

"What if Shockwave comes looking for you?"  Primal asked.

"He won't," Megatron said.  "Looking at it from a logical prospective, I, and the Predacons, are no longer a threat to him.  He wouldn't bother wasting his time, trying to hunt me down."  He then poised his finger above another button.  "Farewell, Optimal Optimus!"

"WAIT!!!"  All turned to see Tarantulas rushing towards them.

"Tarantulas?"  Megatron said.

"Megatron!"  Tarantulas cried out.  "I beg of you, don't destroy them!  We need them!"

"And why is that?"  Megatron asked.

"Shockwave told me his plans, just before the Maxiamls attacked.  He doesn't plan to wipe out the Maxiamls, he plans to wipe out all the Predacons as well!"

"What?"  Megatron said.  His finger moved away from the button.

"He believes that the Predacons are a weak race, to weak to be worthy of being the Decepticon prosperity."

"But, how?"  Megatron asked.

"Shockwave had full access to your computer, and the entire history of Cybertron from now up till the present.  He knows about the reason we chose to evolve, and intends to disrupt that event, so that the Decepticons remain, and that the Predacons never come into existence!"

"We're now both in the same boat, Megatron!"  Primal said with a smile.  "You're going to have to let us go!"

Megatron growled at him.  "I hate to admit it, but you're right, Primal."  He pushed a different button, and the auto-guns deactivated.

"Now, what about Cheetor?"

"I left him in a valley, about a few clicks from the cave entrance.  He has not been harmed." 

"You're not just gonna let 'em go, are ya!?"  Quickstrike shouted, pointing his arm cannon after them.

"At this point in time, Quickstirke," Megatron growled, knocking him over.  "We have no choice."

The Maxiamls then transformed, and with Black Arachina climbing onto Silverbolt, and Rattrap climbing onto Primal, they all took off, vanishing into the distance.

"What are we going to do, then?"  Rampage asked.  "Shockwave is going to destroy us all!"

"Normal, I would do nothing!"  Megatron answered.  "I always let others do the work for me.  However, there will be no stasis pod to save the day, or no Ravage to turn to our side."

"What are your commands, my Queen?"  Inferno asked. 

"Contact the Maximal base," Megatron said, turning around and heading for the ship.  "We're going to have to ask for… an alliance."

All the Predacons gasped.

**.....................................................................**

The Maxials flew in low, as they approached Mt. St. Hilary.  Below them, Cheetor sprinted along, his rocket booster helping him keep up with the air-born Maximals. 

As they drew closer, they saw the gates open up, and Rinox stepped out.  They all landed, and transformed back into their robot modes.

"What's the situation, guys?"  Rinox asked.

"Trust me," Rattrap said, walking past him into the Volcano, "You don't want to know."

"What's the status of the shuttle, Rinox?"  Primal asked.

"It's gaining speed with every passing mini cycle.  At this moment in time, it's just passing Saturn." 

"Shockwave's in a big hurry," Silverbolt said.

"No doubt he plans on linking up with the Decepticon cruiser as soon as he can."  Depthcharge said.  "I hate to admit this, Primal, but we're slagged." 

"Uh, guys?"  Rinox asked.

"Yes?"  Prmial asked.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"About one cycle ago, I received a transmition from Megatron."

"What dose he want this time?"

"He wants to call a truce, and organise… an alliance."  

"You're kidding?"  Primal asked.

"He said he's awaiting your answer."  Was Rinox's only reply.

**.....................................................................**

Shockwave looked up from his controls, as the hulking form of the Titan loomed into view.  He eased back on the throttle, and brought the shuttles speed down, as he began to approach the ship from beneath.  

He'd already transmitted his slandered identification code to the cruiser, to let them know it truly was him.  Now, they'd given him the clearance he required, and was executing docking procedures.

He brought the shuttle to a slow crawl, and then the ships tractor beam took hold, and carefully drew him into the ships interior.  As the shuttle entered the ship, the Bombay doors closed, and locked into place.

There was a Decepticon welcoming committee awaiting Shockwave, as he exited the shuttle.  They all saluted him, as he walked towards them.

"Commander," the ranking Decepticon replied.  "The Captain wants you on the bridge, as soon as possible."

"I am on my way!"  He replied, and stalked past them, towards the service lifts.

There wasn't the same panic commotion on the bridge, the last time he'd been there.  Now, everyone sat at their stations, eagerly awaiting their next move.

"Commander," The captain greeted him.

"Captain," Shockwave said, immediately taking his seat.  "Integrative: What is the status report on your ship?"

"Our engines are online, however, our energy weapons are still not functional yet."

"Integrative: How soon can you bring them online?"

"With maximum effort?  In about two hours, and that would only be our main cannon."

"Integrative: How long will it take to bring this ship into orbit of this solar systems third planet?"

"At top cruising speed, it would only take just under two hours."

"Satisfactory," Shockwave replied.  "Set course for the third planet from the sun at once."

"Is lord Megatron there?"  The captain asked.

  
"He is indeed," Shockwave replied.  "However, his location is swarming with resistance.  Nothing we can't handle."

"What type of weapons do they have?"

"Nothing capable of breaching the planet's gravity hold."

"Then this shouldn't be too hard."  The captain said.  "Helmsman, set a corse for the third planet, top cruising speed."

"Aye, sir," The helmsman said, and started up the ships engines. The entire vessel groaned, protesting the stress, as the ship began to slowly move forward, then gain in speed.

"This war is going to see a rapid and logical conclusion, before the solar day is out!"

**MT. ST. HILARY: Maximal H.Q.**

Rinox glance nervously around the table.  Here was a sight that would have been thought impossible to imagine a few mega cycles ago: Maximals and Predacons, sitting down, discussing ideas, and methods for a same goal.  The preservation of the future.

Had this been under different circumstances, Rinox would've smiled.  However, the situation at hand wasn't making anyone smile.  Not even Primal.

"Let me get this straight," Rattrap said, drumming his fingers against the table.  "You wanna build a missile, and shoot it at the Decepticon ship?"

"Have you got any better ideas?"  Tarantulas snapped back.  "I'm fresh out of stasis pods!"

"And I don't doubt that every single Decepticon on bord that ship is 100% loyal to Shockwave."  Megatron answered.  "Unless, you have a better plan of attack, Maximal."

"Rattrap," Primal said, "Please, keep your personal feelings to your self, what we need right now, is answers, not arguments."

"It's not that, Boss Monkey," Rattrap said.  "It's the whole idea, it just sounds, too impossible.  I mean, first off, sure we can build a missile out of spare parts from the remains of the Exilon, fuel it with a trans-warp cell, and arm it with enough ammunition to blow them all the way back to Cybertron, but then what?  The moment we fire that thing at the Decepticons, they're going to see it, and blast it out of the sky, before it can leave the stratosphere!"

"You don't think I haven't thought about that, Maxiaml," Megatron snarled.

"I think, you don't think at all, Mega-jerk!"  He snarled, back, leaning closer.

"Cut it out, Rattrap!"  Primal shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.  "Megatron?"  He then asked.

"After you Maximals decided to hold up in the Volcano, I scavenged around your old base for anything I could use to my advantage.  Among the many goodies I recovered, was the stealth drive for Ravage's ship."

"I have studied this component to much detail," Tarantulas then added.  "I believe I can adapt it to work for our missile!"

"Are you sure it will work?"  Rinox asked.

"It will make the missile invisible to both their scanners, and their optics.  They will never see it coming!"

"Okay," Rattrap said, "So we figured out how we're going to get up there, without them seeing it, now, do tell how you plan to bypass their shields?"

"That cruiser is a 'Char' class.  They will be dropped from the Decepticon navy, in about thirty thousand years, when it is discovered that their shields are defective."

"How so?"  Primal asked. 

"They are designed to lower when a radio signal at a high frequency is delivered to the ship's computer, so as for a shuttle craft to bord, or to lunch a quick strike using crew members.  A similar transition produced by a guidance system of long range missile will shut their shields off."

"It won't be easy, but I can produce a guidance system that will emit the same high frequency!"  Tarantulas replied.

"I have everything worked out, Primal," Megatron said.  "All I need from you are the parts to build the missile."

"Okay, Megatron," Primal said, "We've got no choice!  We have to work together."

"Just don't try any funny business like you did the last time," Rattrap warned, patting the gun at his side.

"Watch me all you like, Maxiaml," Megatron said, "I can't have the luxury of attempting to turn this to my advantage.  One wrong move, and we're all junked!"

"Rinox," Primal asked.  "How long until the Cruiser arrives?"

"It'll be here in about two hours."

"That's more than enough time," Tarantulas snapped.  "But to be on the safe side, we must start construction now!"

"Agreed," Primal said, turning to his troops.  "All right, bots, let's start getting all the salvage we can find from the Exilon!"

**.....................................................................**

Shockwave glanced out the forward view screen, as the gleaming jewel of the planet Earth began to slowly appear out of the darkness.  It's singular moon, orbiting at a slow pace.  His hand, rested patiently on his armrest, as his single yellow eye, glared forward.

"Report?"  Shockwave demanded.

"Sir," The helmsman replied.  "We'll be entering orbit in a mere five cycles.  Then, it'll only take half an hour, to follow the planet's orbit around to be within firing range of our intended target."

"Excellent," Shockwave said, "Proceed at present speed, and corse.  "There is nothing the Maxiamls or the Predacons can do now!"  

**MT. ST. HILARY: Maximal H.Q.**

Primal walked outside the mountain, and observed the missile on the lunch pad.  It wasn't what you'd call a tactical weapon of beauty, but rather a mish mash design of welding, screws, and burnt metal.  It looked horrible, and Primal found himself doubting its flight ability.

However, Tarantulas was insistent on it flying.  He was positive that it would, and at this moment, was busy installing its stealth drive, in the nose cone of the ship. 

All around, the other Maxiamls and Predacons were busy stuffing what they could into the missile, that was highly combustible.  

"You do realise that this is only temporary, Primal," Megatron said from behind,  "The moment the threat of Shockwave is gone, we go back to trying to destroy each other."  
  


"If that's the way it has to be, then fine, Megatron," Primal said, not bothering to turn around and face him.  "I'll do what ever it takes to stop you."

"Look at us, Primal," Megatron said, "Even in this moment, our darkest hour together, we still bicker and squabble like children."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Megatron," Primal said, turning around to face him.

"You can't change anything, Primal," Megatron said.  "Autobots and Decepticons have hated each other since as long as anyone can remember.  That haterid has spilled over into we Predacons and Maximals.  You really can't expect something like this, to suddenly end all that hostility, do you?"

"We can try, Megatron," Primal replied.  "We can always try."

"That is your problem, Primal," Megatron snorted.  "You Maxiamls have tried to peacefully co-exist with those who would prey on you since the time of your Autobot ancestors, thus leaving your kind open to attack.  Instead of taking whatever mean necessary to prevent this, you don't, and the result is always the same.  You end up in a constant state of war!" 

"War isn't everything, Megatron," Primal answered.  "When our prosperity record our history, they will look back on us with pride, and know that despite the odds, and the warnings, and the impending danger, we tried everything in our power, to avoid needless conflict.  In the end, that is all that matters."  

"Hey, Primal!"  Depthcharge called out.  "We're finished over here."

"We'll discus this later, Megatron," Primal said, as he started walking towards the missile.  "Good work, all of you."

"Tarantulas, report!"  Megatron called out.

"The missile is fuelled and ready!"  He called out from the cone of the missile, where Rattrap and Rinox were also.  "The Stealth operating system has successfully been installed."

"Excellent," Megatron said, "Then lets prepare for launch!"

**.....................................................................**


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander!"

"Report!"  Shockwave asked.

"We have rounded the planet to our target side, and we are now within firing range."

"Excellent," Shockwave said.   "How long till our energy weapons are on line?"

"We have diverted all power from every energy weapon on the ship, to our main gun," The gunner replied.  "It should be on line in about thirty Cycles."

"Excellent," Shockwave said again.  "Let me know, the mini cycle you are ready."

"Yes sir."

**MT. ST. HILARY: Maximal H.Q.**

Outside, the missile stood on its launching pad, steam hissing from its booster.  The outside was completely deserted, as all the Maxiamls and Predacons were inside, in the command room, watching the monitors.

  
"We are ready for launch," Rinox replied.  "Initiate count-down sequence, on my mark."  He held up his hand, and then let it drop.

Tarantulas who sat next to him, flipped a switch, and pushed a button.  "Count-down sequence started."  A computerized voice began to speak.

"10, 9,8,7,6…"

They all watched the missile with anticipation, as the numbers counted down.

"2,1,0!  Ignition sequence started!"

There was a might roar, as flame spurted out from under the missile. The holders on the side of the missile were retracted, and withdrew from harms way.  At first, it just stood there, then, slowly, with a groan, the missile lifted of the ground, then began to rocket towards the sky. 

"Success!"  Rinox shouted.  "It's away!"

Everyone cheered, as they watched the missile streak skyward on the monitors outside.

"Now comes the difficult part!"  Rinox said.  "Tarantulas, are you ready?"

"Of cause I am," He replied, as his claws stared tapping away on the keyboard.  "Just give me a cycle!"

**.....................................................................**

"Sir!"

"Report?"  Shockwave asked the radar man.

"I just detected some sort of primitive launch form the planet's surface."  Shockwave was silent.

"Explain."  He asked.

"Well, sensors just picked up the acceleration of a long ranged projectile weapon, which just launched from the planet's surface, right at the location of our intended target."

"Integrative: Can we have a visual?"

"Yes sir," the radar man replied.  "Punching it to the main screen, now!" 

The image of the Earth disappeared, to show a blurry object, with a long fiery trail behind it, shooting up into space.  Suddenly, the engine cut out, and there was a small puff of smoke, as the bottom half of the missile fell away.  Then, another motor kicked in, forcing the missile still upward.

"Primal," Shockwave said,  "You still insist on fighting till the bitter end."

"Sir!"  The radar cried out.  

"Report?"

"Something's happening!"  He pointed to the missile, streaking towards them, "Look!"

Shockwave looked up at the monitor, just in time see the shimmering missile vanish from sight. 

"It can't do that!"  The captain cried out.

"It is illogical that the missile be able to disappear like that, but somehow, the Maximals have installed a cloaking device on their weapon."

"I can see that," the captain hissed, "What are we going to do about it?"  Shockwave thought for a moment.

"Lower the shields, and divert the shields power to visual."

"Are you nuts?"  He cried out.

"Do as I say, Captain."

"Yes, commander," he replied, pressing a few buttons.  "What visual would you like?"

"Go to Infrared."  Shockwave said.

"Switching to infrared."  The captain announced.  The screen switched to show the planet, in the natural colours of heat, from cold to hot.  And sure enough, there was a large bright red and orange heat trail, streaking towards them. 

"We have a visual."  The gunner said.  "I can easily destroy it."

"Then do so," Shockwave said.  

"Yes sir," The gunner said, as he filliped up three caps.  Under them were three switches, which he flipped one after the other, then stabbed a big red button, just off to the side.

**MT. ST. HILARY: Maximal H.Q.**

"We'll have impact in just two cycles."  Rinox said.  All eyes were on the holographic monitor in the middle of the command centre.  "Are you ready for the transmition?"  Rinox asked Tarantulas.

"Of cause, Maximal," The spider hissed.  The monitor showed a 3-D map of the volcano, along with the Titan.  There was a yellow flashing dot with a dotted line behind it, which was the missile, as it moved closer to the Titan. 

"Wait!"  Rniox cried out.  "Something's happening!"

All eyes watched as on the monitor, three red dots suddenly left the Titan, and started on a direct corse for the missile.

"Oh no!"  Tarantulas shrieked.  "They've seen the missile somehow!"

"How is that possible?"  Primal cried out.  "I thought we had it cloaked?"

"We did!"  Tarantulas cried out, clutching his head with his claws.  "I simply don't understand how they saw it coming!" 

They all watched, with wide eyes, as the three red dots rapidly approached the yellow flashing one.  They all held their breaths, as they closed in on it, then…

"We've lost it!"  Tarantulas cried out.  The monitor showed nothing more.  The yellow dot vanished, and the words, signal lost, flashed up.

Everyone groaned.

**.....................................................................**

"The missile has been destroyed sir."  The gunner announced, as the ship shook with the shockwave from the blast.

"Excellent," Shockwave said.  "Move us into firing position, then destroy that volcano!"

"At once sir."

**MT. ST. HILARY: Maximal H.Q.**

All the Maxiamls and Predacons lounged around the control room.  Neither felt like blaming the other.  Neither felt like doing pretty much anything.  That missile was their last hope.  Now, they were all going to die.

"I never thought I'd end like this," Megatron muttered.  "All of us, going out in a memory of history."

"What have you Pred's got to worry about," Rattrap mumbled, drumming his fingers on the table.  "We Maxiamls go first, then it's you guys."

"I simply don't understand!"  Tarantulas muttered, over and over again, trying to observe every detail on the monitor.

"Oh give it a rest," Rinox muttered, "It's been destroyed for at least a cycle now."

"We've got nothing left to fight with."  Primal groaned.  "What do you believe will happen now, Megatron."  Megatron didn't bother looking up as he spoke.

"Well, following a logical tactic, which is what Shockwave will do.  He will fire the main cannon, and destroy the mountain, giving us no place to hide, or defend the Ark.  Shockwave will then most likely lunch an assault on us with all the troops he can muster.  Those old Decepticon cruisers carried about 150 personal.  With our combined forces that gives us a total strength of fourteen.  I estimate, it will take only a few cycles before we are all terminated."

  
"Oh, thankyou Magic Eight Ball."  Rattrap groaned.

"W-What are we going to do?"  Quickstrike asked.  

"Wazpinator don't want to die!"

"There's nothing we can do," Primal groaned.  "At every step, at every turn, Shockwave's lead us into a trap or a dead end.  Everything we've tried, has failed."

"This is it then," Rattrap moaned, "We're all gonna die.

Tarantulas let his head fall onto the keyboard.  "I must agree with the vermin."  He hissed.   

"If only we had someone like Shockwave on our side, we could've used some logic of our own."  Megatron grumbled.

Primal sighed, and then he looked at Rattrap with wide eyes.  "That's it!"  He cried out.

"Huh?"  All the Maximals asked.

"Shockwave's been successful because of his logic.  Everything's like a game of chess to him, it takes logic, strategy, power, and patients."

"So?"  Rattrap asked.

"We've been doing the logical thing so far."  He narrowed his eyes.  "It's time we did something illogical.  Megatron, do you still have any of those explosives still left?"

Megatron held out his hand, to reveal three small spheres.  "Just three, why do you require them?"  Primal didn't bother to answer him as he snatched them out from Megatron's grasp.

"What are you going to do, Big Bot?"  Cheetor asked.

"In this desperate hour, we need a miracle," he said, turning around, and heading for the Ark.  "I'm going to get one."

  
"Has it really come to this?"  Rinox asked, following Primus along.

"I'm afraid so," Primal said, as he opened the Ark, and Teletram 1 stood down.  The doors slid open, and Primal walked inside, followed by Rinox.

  
"Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not," Primal said, as he moved around the deactivated Transformers that littered the hallway.  "It's our only hope."  They came into the control room, and Primal walked over, and turned to face the command chair, and it's occupant, Optimus Prime.

"You're going to try and awaken Optimus Prime?"  Primal shock his head.

"No," He said, as he activated his feet boosters, and began to move up, and hover, directly in front of Prime.  

"Then what in the name of the Matrix are you going to do?"

"Exactly that," Primal said.  Rinox was confused.  He thought hard about that for a moment, before it suddenly sunk in.

"You're joking, right?"  He asked.  Primal shock his head, as he pushed on Prime's chest.  There was a soft click, as the chest plates opened up.  "I hate to sound like Shockwave at this moment in time, but have your logic circuits been corrupted!?!  This is the Matrix we're talking about!  The life-force of all Transformers!"

"I know, Rinox!  But we have no other choice!"  Then, the protective shield flipped up, to reveal the Matrix within.  It shone with the same power and energy the last time they saw it.  "But I believe I can hold it, like last time."

"The last time, you only held Prime's spark, not the Matrix it's self!"  Rinox cried, as Primal took it out of Prime's chest.  "It's too powerful, you'll never be able to control it!"

"Do you have a better idea!"  Primal snapped, spinning around to face Rinox.  Rinox remained silent.  "If history is to remain the way it is, I must bind my spark with the Matrix in order to defeat Shockwave!"

"But if you're destroyed, so is the Matrix!"

"It's the only way to save the future, Rinox!  I need the Matrix!"  Primal then turned back to Face Prime, and then opened up his own chest plate.  His own spark crackled and fizzled with energy.  Primal took a deep breath, and then slowly placed the Matrix within his own chest.

Primal jerked, as the two sparks meet, and began to merge into one.  He froze, then with shaky hands, placed the Matrix within his chest, then closed his chest plate up, sealing the Matrix within.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Primal screamed out in pain, and clutched his chest.

"Optimus!"  Rinox cried out.  Primal jerked about in the air, and finally, crashed to the ground, curled up in a ball, screaming in pain.  "I knew this was a bad idea!"  Rinox growled, as clambered over a fallen Autobot to get to his leader.  "Primal!"  He shouted, as he grabbed an arm, and rolled him over, "We have to get that thing ou…!"

**"NO!"**  Primal's voice boomed with an odd echo.  He stopped rolling around and clutching his chest, then slowly, rose to his feet.  His eyes opened, and they blazed with energy.  **"I am now one with the Matrix!"  **He bellowed.  **"It's time to stop Shockwave for good!"**

He then fired his feet boosters, and rose of the ground.  Then, sticking one arm forward, rocketed down the corridor, and out of the Ark.  The other Maximals and Predacons only had a whirlwind glimpse, as Primal shot over their heads, and outside.  

"Big bot?"  Cheetor whispered in shocked awe.

Megatron kept his eyes on the cave entrance, and scratched his chin.  "I believe it is time, we should all get going," Megatron said, "Primal can no doubt handle this by himself.  All Predacons return to base, I believe Primal has things wrapped up here."

"Yeah, go on, get!"  Rattrap muttered, swiping his hand at the Predacons.  "Don't be a strange now!"

"What!?"  Quickstrike cried out.  "We're just gonna leave!?"

"Yes," Megatron said, "Now, let's go!"  Then, the Predacons all transformed, and left the volcano.

"I don't understand, Megatron," Tarantulas said, as they exited the volcano, "Why did we have to leave?"

"Primal didn't get all that power from the Ark," Megatron said.  "No, he had to have gotten it from someone else."

"The Matrix?"  Tarantulas cried out.

"Correct," Megatron said.  "Not even Shockwave will be able to stand up to the Matrix.  So, even if we were to stay behind, and take all the Maxiamls as hostages, Primal will have more than enough power to destroy us all!  No, despite the humiliation we have suffered, it would be logical and profitable to simple retreat with our tails between our legs." 

Once outside the volcano, Primal then transformed into his jet mode, and blasted towards the heavens.  As he reached his altitude limit, he put on a burst of power, and his rocket engines roared, as he soared into the high clouds.

Normally, he wouldn't have been able to travel into space on his engines, but the Matrix give him the extra power needed to brake through the Atmosphere and Gravity hold.  Then, with a final thrust, he broke free of the planets pull, and passed through the last layer of clouds, and into the Stratosphere.  The sky was a dark blue, and above him, lay the blackness of space.

In the distance, loomed the Titan.  It's strange purple colour, stuck out against the inky backdrop of space.  Primal put on some extra speed, his rocket engines blazing behind him.

**.....................................................................**

On board the Titan, the Decepticon manning the ships sensors, leaned over, and tapped the screen.  Something flashed across it, and then disappeared.  He hesitated, and then watched, as it showed up again.

"Commander?"  He called out to Shockwave.  "There's something out there!"  Shockwave just stared back at him with that same blank expression.

"That… is impossible."  He said.  "The Maxiamls, nor the Predacons have any crafts capable of achieving sub-orbital flight."

"You tell that to my sensors," the Decepticon said, "Whether you like it or not, something's out there!  And by the Pit, is it fast!"

"What's it's current speed, and trajectory?"

"It's speed keeps changing," The Decpeticon reported, "But at its current heading, it'll be on us in a matter of Cycles."

"Integrative: Do we have a visual?"

"Yes sir," the Decpticon replied.  "Putting it up on the screen, now!"  He pushed a button, and the view of the planets surface was replaced, by a picture of the outside.  In the middle, a strange looking jet was flying towards the Titan at fantastic speeds.

"Enhance."  Shockwave ordered.  The Decpticon zoomed in, until the object took up the whole screen.

"What the pit is that?"  The captain asked.

"Primal."  Shockwave said.  "But… how?"

"Sensors are detecting massive power flux's from the incoming craft," a Decepticon said from his post.  "What ever the Pit that thing is, it's got more power than us."

"That is… impossible," Shockwave stated.  "That simply cannot be!  Fact: Such crafts of that size, even from a Transformer, cannot wheeled such energy."

"It's firing on us!" The Captain said.  There was a brief flash of light form the incoming craft, before two energy blasts slammed into the ship.

"Report!"  The captain shouted!"

"Shields are holding," a Decpticon reported.  "That blast wasn't very powerful it's self, and our shields aren't brought down by any significant levels.  Nothing to worry about, we can handle this."

"Very well," The captain said, "Target that thing, and lock on with short-ranged interceptors."

"Targeting sir," The Gunner announced.  Primal fired another burst of shots, and banked off to the right.  "Target acquired, sir.  We have a shooting solution."  

"Fire."  The Captain snarled. 

"Fire one!"  The gunner cried, and stabbed his thumb on the button.  There was a loud hiss, as a missile silo on the ships side opened up, and ejected a long but sleek looking missile.  Then, there was a burst of fire, as it's engines kicked in, and spat flame out the back, then turned around, and bore down on Primal.  "Fire two!"  The gunner cried again, and released another missile.  He turned around in his chair, to face the captain.  "Interceptors are on their way, sir."  

"Excellent."  He said.  "How long till impact?"  The gunner turned back to his consol, to read the information there.

"They'll impact in… ten, nine, eight…"

BA-WOOM!!!

Everyone looked up, just in time to see Primal fly through the explosion that was the first interceptor.  He then fired again, and blew up the second.  Then, swung around, and strafed the side of the ship."

Suddenly, the entire bridge was shaken, as there was a loud slow rumbling sound throughout the ship that shook everyone about.

"Report!"  The captain screamed out, barely clinging to his own seat.  "What the pit was that!?!"

"Our shields weren't raised up fast enough after firing the interceptor, sir," a crewmember cried out.  One of the blasts fried from the enemy fighter hit a closed silo hatch dead on, and took out five other interceptors in the row."

The captain knew what that meant.  The one draw back with projectile weapons was that the shields needed to be lowered in order to fire them.  They hadn't really considered the small fighter craft a threat, and had been caught totally of guard.  "Blast it!"  The captain cried out.  "Raise the shields!  NOW!!"

"Shields raised sir."  

"Damn it, Commander," the captain said, turning to face Shockwave, "We can't afford to take another hit like that again."

"Are our energy weapons on line yet?"

"Our main plasma cannon is, sir," the gunner replied, "But our AA guns aren't.  We've been diverting all power to the main cannon, it's simply impossible to divert all that power back again."

Another series of blasts hit the shields.  Even though these didn't cause any damage to the ship, or reduce the shields to incapacity, it was enough to frighten the captain.

"Damn it, you're in charge here, do something!"  He shrieked.

"Your frightened mewling shames the badge you wear, captain," Shockwave said, unmoved, "Hypothesis: our normal interception methods will not work against our foe.  Conclusion: I will take this threat out personally."

"Better you than me," The captain said.  Even though he transformed into a jet fighter himself, and was considered an Ace, he had a bad feeling, deep down inside his spark, about tangling with that thing outside.  However, he did not voice his opinion.  

"This won't take long."  Shockwave said, and then getting up, exited the room.  The captain then turned back to the gunner.

"How long until our main cannon can fire?"  He asked.

"Our main cannon will be at full power in about five cycles, sir."

**.....................................................................**

Outside, Primal dove in and fired a burst of shoots off at the Titan's bow.  He then looped back, dove, and rose up to fire at the ships belly from underneath.

Just as he was preparing to fire, a small Bombay door in the ship opened up, and a purple figure dropped out.  His legs were together and his arms spread out so he looked like a giant 'T.'  As he drew closer, he recognised the figure.

**"Shockwave!"**  He snarled.  The Decepticon then transformed into his gun-mode, then activated his own rocket boosters, and flew towards Primal.  Primal in turn, changed his course, and flew directly towards the Decepticon.

As he drew closer, Shockwave's voice floated in over his COM.  "I don't know how you managed to get up here, Primal," Shockwave's voice crackled, "But I promise you this; you won't live to experience re-entry."

**"We'll see who ceases to function first, Shockwave,"** Primal retorted.  **"Catch me if you can!"**

Primal then banked off to the left, and rose, skimming off the surface of the Titian's force shields.  Shockwave swung about, and with a burst of acceleration, flew off after Primal.

And so, a quick game of follow the leader ensued, as Primal weaved and dodged every blast Shockwave fired at him.  They flew all around the Titian, climbing, and diving at the ship, flying at insane speeds.

Primal always kept ahead of Shockwave, flying erratic, in order to confuse Shockwave's logic.  He flew down close to the top of the Titan, close enough so that one wing sip skimmed across the force shield, leaving a green trail of sparking energy behind.

Shockwave fired of a few shots, and Primal climbed sharply, and then doing a loop the loop, swung back, and came up from behind Shockwave.  He closed in, and fired rapidly at the Decepticon.

A few shoots hit Shockwave, then one, hit his rocket boosters.  The engines sparked, exploded, and ceased to function all together.  Shockwave's acceleration stopped, he began to have no control of his speed.

"Hypothesis:" Shockwave said, "My engines have been destroyed, I am useless in this mode.  Conclusion: Transform, and fight as a robot."  He then transformed, and slowed down his speed.

**"Die, Shockwave!"**  Primal snarled, as he closed in for the kill.

Shockwave just took aim with his arm cannon, and fired at Primal.  Shot after shot struck Primal, until a shot priced his fuel pipe, and cut off all power to his engines.  His engines failed, and shut off, leaving him without power.  

Primal then spiralled out of control and sailed past Shockwave, as he tipped of to the right, and began to nose dive into the bow of the Titan.

**"G-got to, Transform!"** he cried, as he transformed back into his robot mode, just before he slammed into the forward shields.  There was a flash of bright light, and Primal was bounced off, and tumbled about.****

The Captain watched as the jet then transformed into a transformer he'd never seen before.  He smiled in amusement, as the Transformer bounced of his shields like a rubber ball, and then tumbled down out of sight.

"Well," he said, "That's that threat neutralised."  He turned to the gunner.  "How much longer?"

"Two cycles, sir."

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin.  "I don't think that guy will be bothering us anymore.  Divert all power from the shields to the main cannon.  Let's blow that volcano now!"

"At once, sir."

Outside, Primal was tumbling out of control, as he approached the main cannon on the Titan.  It's muzzle building up with energy, and he was heading right for it.  He braced himself for the impact on the shield, but was surprised when he instead gripped the metal barrel of the cannon.

He looked about.  He was still holding on to the gun, with the energy build up.  Even though it wasn't harmful, the heat of the energy was already starting to metal of his paint.  He watched as it morphed into tiny spears, and drifted away into space.

Shockwave watched as Primal tumbled about, then grabbed hold of the Titan's main armament.  Shockwave activated his COM.  "Captain?"  He asked.

"Yes Commander," the captain replied.  "Great job getting rid of who ever that was."

"He's not terminated yet," Shockwave replied.  "Integrative: why have you lowered the shields?"

"We need to increase the cannon's power, and loading time," came the reply.  "We'll be ready to fire in about fifty mini cycles.

"Remember, only destroy the volcano, not the Ark."

"Understood."  Shockwave turned to face Primal, who was slowly swimming towards Shockwave.

"Now, Primal," he said, "It's time to end your troublesome spark, once and for all."  He then aimed his arm cannon at Primal.  "Hypothesis: at Maxima firepower, a concentrated beam of infrared radiation will penetrate even Primal's ultra-dense armour plating.  Conclusion: the force of the blow will send Primal into a forced re-entry, and without his rocket boosters, will no doubt burn up in this planet's atmosphere."  

**"You would do better to fight more, and talk less, Shockwave!"**  Primal shouted, as he fired of a blast from his chest cannons.

"Wha--!?"  Shockwave was taken buy surprise.  He'd been building up the power in his arm cannon, that he never had time to shoot.  He just raised his arm up in defence, as Primes shot blasted his arm.

Shockwave was sent flying from the force, and was sent tumbling down to the surface of the Titan, where he dug his fingers in to try and get a hold, drawing sparks, as he finally came to a stop.

He glanced down at his arm, and was surprised.  The blast had destroyed the metal casing covering his arm, and exposed the circuitry beneath.  The blast had also dispelled the energy he'd been building up.

"Hypothesis: Primal has somehow increased his energy in both strength, and firepower.  Conclusion: he is more than a match for me."

With a loud clang, Primal landed on the side of the ship, where Shockwave was, where he activated the magnets in his feet that allowed him to walk along the side of the ship.

**"Your madness ends now, Shockwave!"**  Primal's voice boomed the COM.

"Illogical," Shockwave replied.  "Hypothesis: I am only insuring a Decepticon victory in the future, by doing the most logical thing.  Conclusion: It is not madness."  He fired of a shot at Primal.

Primal raised his arm shields, and the blast simply bounced off.  As his shield was lowered, he was granted a one second view of Shockwave flying towards him, before his fist slammed into his face, and knocked Primal over.

Primal then cried out, as he received a kick to the head.  Then a blast to the chest sent him flying, and rolling over the surface of the ship.  His fingers dug in, in order to stop from flying of the ship all together.

He looked down, and saw his chest damaged.  Wires floated around, and small bits of circuitry began to float from the wound.  

Primal looked up, as a shadow loomed over him.  Shockwave looked down at the fallen Maxiaml.  "Hypothesis: At full power, my gun will destroy you, Primal," he said, "Conclusion: There's nothing you can do to stop me!" 

Primal tried to move, but the damaged hydraulics wouldn't allow it.  "Farewell, Optiums Primal."  

Primal glared at Shockwave, his eyes glowed bright with power.  His chest suddenly surged with energy, and his arm swung up, and grabbed Shockwaves cannon.  The shot went wiled, blasting a hole in the side of the ship.

"Impossible!  Hypoth – ARRGGGGHHH!!!"  Shockwave cried out in pain, as Primal squeezed the gun, then bent it, breaking it off.  Shockwave stared in horror at the stump that was once his weapon.  He never got time to contemplate it.

Something grabbed his shoulder, and he saw Primal's oversized hand on his shoulder.  As he looked up, he saw Primal reach back with a balled fist, then power on through.

THA- WOOM!!!

Shockwave never screamed out in pain.  He just stood there, doubled over, shuddering.  He then, slowly, glanced down at his middle section.  Smiling, Primal pulled his arm out, leaving a great gapping hole in Shockwave.

Shockwave collapsed, gripping the tattered remains of his stomach.  Bits and pieces slipped through his grasp, and floated away into space.

"Hypo- hypothesis," he stammered.  "Structural integrity has been compromised.  Lose of energy, critical!  Conclusion: I am in no condition to fight." 

**"It's over, Shockwave!"**  Primal said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.  They both turned to see the main armament of the Titan swing around, to face its target.  It's muzzle brisling with energy.

"Negative," Shockwave replied.  "It is you that has lost, Primal."

"I don't think so."  Primal snickered. 

The cannon fired.

There was a massive explosion, and a bright flash of light, as the main cannon blew up.  Primal grinned.  Shockwave had never seen him plant those bombs of Megatron's inside the canon, when he was busy talking to the ship.  Now, as the cannon fired, it set of the bombs, and they blew up, with an explosive force.

Section by section, the ship began to disintegrate, blowing up.  Primal then turned of his magnetic hold on the ship, and pushed off from the doomed vessel.  As he flew away, a piece of the ship slammed into the back of him, sending him tumbling over and over.  

Shockwave could only stare as the exploding sections drew closer.  He uttered only one word.

"Impossible."

Then, the section of the ship he was standing on, blew up.

Primal fought to regain balance as he tumbled through space.  Looking at the sheet of metal in his hands, he saw it was part of the ships missile silo hatch.  

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a shockwave that suddenly struck with titanic force.  Primal braced himself, as the sheet of metal he clung to protected him from the blast.

Just then, there was a jerking force, as something struck the shield that Primal had.  It only sent him tumbling for a few seconds, before he regains balance, and looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

Shockwave's destroyed body was turning head over heals, as it tumbled away into the far reaches of space.  Along with him, were some pieces of the ship, including a scrap of metal with the letters 'TITA,' where written on it.  

He reached out a hand, as if trying to grasp hold of Shockwave.  Trying in vain, not to change history, but he knew, that Shockwave knew too much about the future, and had to be destroyed.  He pulled his arm back, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, and looked back, Shockwave was gone.  Nothing more could be seen against the inky backdrop of space.  He sighed heavily.

**"It is done."**  He said.  **"All is as it should be."**

He then opened up his leg compartments, and set about reattaching his fuel lines, then, using the metal shield he'd acquired from the Titan, prepared to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere.

A burst from his rockets, sent him back towards the planet, and into the atmosphere.

**.....................................................................**

"Do you see him?"  Cheetor asked.

"Not yet!"  Rinox cried from inside the base.  His eyes floated across the scanners.  But nothing had been picked up.

"It's been five cycles, now," Depthcharge said.  "Surly we would've heard something from him!"

"Wait!"  Rinox cried.  "I've got something coming in, real fast!"

"Look!"  Rattrap shouted, as he pointed to the sky.  There, up the clouds, streaming down was a meteor.  It approached at dangerous speeds.  

"Is that Big bot?"  Cheetor asked.

"I – don't know," Silverbolt said.

"Look!"  Black Arachnia pointed.  The fire around the meteor parted, showing something black, hurtling towards the ground below.  Then, something leapt from the meteor, and began to drift away.

"I've got something!"  Rinox cried.  "I have a signal!"

"He's alive!"  Rattrap shouted, jumping up and kissing Depthcahrge.  Depthcharge plied Rattrap off, and threatened him with bodily harm if he ever did that again.

Primal in jet mode came to a smooth landing before the mouth of the volcano, and transformed.

"You're all right!"  Cheetor cried out.

"Have I ever told you I love this guy, or what!"  Rattrap said, elbowing Depthcharge, who in turn, punched him in the head.

**"I'm fine,"** Primal boomed.  **"Shockwave is gone, and the timeline is no longer under threat from him anymore."**

Rinox emerged from the cave, and looked at Primal's damaged chest.  "How's your passenger?"  Rinox asked.

**"Still safe,"** Primal said.  **"Come, its time to return it to its rightful owner."  **He walked past his troops.  **"You all have earned a great rest, spend the rest of the day, doing what you want to do."**

"Yes!"  Rattrap grinned.  "Now I can organise my Pred parts collection!"  

**"Rinox, walk with me!"**  Primal said, as he headed for the Ark.

"How did it go?"  Rinox asked, as they approached the Ark.  Primal got Teleram 1 to stand down, and open the doors.

**"I was nearly destroyed,"** Primal confessed, as they entered the Ark.  **"It was pure luck that I managed to succeed.  If they hadn't lowered the shields, we wouldn't be standing here talking about this."**

"Then what do you suggest we do, the next time something like this happens?"

**"We can't endanger the Matrix like that again," **Primal said, as he approached Optimus Prime.  **"We're going to have to use another option."**

He reached up, and opened Primes chest, then, his own.

"There's more to it, isn't there," Rinox asked.

**"Yes,"** Primal said with a sigh.  He reached in, and gripped the Matrix by the handles.  He passed.  His hands trembled.  Then, he slowly pulled it out, shuddering as the spark of the Matrix detached, and became two.

"Are you okay?"  Rinox asked.

Primal then placed the Matrix back into Prime's chest, and sealed it up.  Primal's eyes flickered, and went back to their low level of brightness.  With a sigh, he turned to face Rinox.

"Rinox, did you just see me hesitate, then?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I --- I didn't want to give up the Matrix," Primal confessed.  "When I fought Shockwave, I could feel its power, making me stronger with every passing Cycle.  I didn't want to give it back."

"I told you it was too powerful."  Rinox warned.

"Rinox, we can't do that again.  If I use the Matrix again, I might be tempted to keep it for good."

"Then what are we going to do, if worst comes to worst."

"In order to prevent massive damage to the timeline.  We may have to move the Ark it's self."

"You're…"  Rinox was about to say kidding, but stopped short.  He knew deep down inside, Primal wasn't.  "Sounds logical."  He said.

"It's good to see that you can joke, old friend," Primal said, as they turned about, and started to head out of the Ark.  "I wish I could."

"Still worried about the damage to the timeline with the destruction of Shockwave?"  Primal nodded.

"This war is starting to get way out of hand," Primal muttered, as they exited the Ark, and Primal reactivated Teleram 1.  "If things keep getting progressively worse, we might not have the luck we've had for so long.  This has not been a great victory for us, my friend."  

"Time will tell," Rinox replied.  "Sooner or later, time will tell."

**.....................................................................**

From outside, Megatron watched with interest.  He'd seen Primal fly up into space, the destruction of the Titan, and Primal's re-entry.

He'd heard Rinox and Primal discussing something about a passenger, and Primal had patted his chest.

"Ahhh, the Matrix."  Megatron murmured.  "Such power from the Autobot leaders has given Primal great strength, even greater than that of the late Shockwave.  I was right to order a retreat after all."

Megatron turned away from the Ark, and began walking back to his own base.  "If Primal received such power from melding his spark with Prime's, then what if I…"  His eyes flashed with intensity, and his grin widened.  "Yes, of cause!  It's so deliciously evil and yet, so simple!"

He then transformed into his beast mode, and activating his turbines, he lifted off the ground, and began to fly back to base.  "I believe this whole fiasco hasn't been one big waist of time after all!  I may yet grasp victory in the end!"

He laughed out loud, his voice echoing all around the countryside. 

**.....................................................................**

Deep down in his lair, Tarantulas was busy working on a rail ramp, that lead down a step embankment and into the sea below.  He flipped of his welding torch, and took of his mask.

His gaze flowed down the sleek flat ramp, he's just constructed.  He'd be finished constructing the ramp in about a week.  All he had to do next, was install those trans-warp cells into the ship, and connect a compatible computer to the ships interface, and he'd be set.

Even though he wasn't endanger from being wiped out from history along with the Maxiamls and Predacons, he was in danger from Shockwave.  Normally, he would've retreated to his lab, and waited for Shockwave to finish with Megatron and Primal, then remerge and leave.  After all, he now had the Nemesis at his command.

But it wouldn't have worked.  Shockwave wanted the Nemesis also, and would have not left this planet until he'd found it.  It would be a strategic weapon over the Autobots.  

No, as humiliating as it was, he had to side with the Maximals and Predacons, until Shockwave was destroyed.  Now, with both sides back to hating each other, he could go back to his own work. 

Megatron had his own agendas, but Tarantulas had his own.  And the best part was, they were completely secret, unknown to anyone's eyes but his own.  He then glanced over at the ground, where the smashed remains of the spy camera Megatron had planted on his forehead lay.  He must admit, it was cleaver, but not cleaver enough.  

He'd let Megatron order him around from now on, doing things for him, and so on, and so on.  

In the end, it would all amount to nothing.

In the end, Tarantulas would be victorious.  

**Epilogue**

**CYBERTRON**

**THE DEAD END: Two Months Later…**

The Dead End is a region on Cybertron that is the worst hellhole on the planet.  Here the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons has been fought so bloodily, so savagely, that the fighting has reduced this area to a burnt-out graveyard of a waist land. 

Now abandoned by both Autobot and Decepticon alike, this place has over grown with junk, scrap, and lost souls.  Transformers of all kinds end up here, and they all have one thing in common.  They're all victims of the Great War.  Some who are driven mad, some who have lost limbs, or are beyond repair, wonder around in disarray, their sanity, long since deserted their shattered minds, looking for something to re-jolt their memory.

In the ruins, of a long burnt, and bombed out building, two transformers are scrounging around, looking for replacement parts.  The two are indistinguishable, for they have long since forgotten; just which side they were on.  

Autobot?  Decepticon?  Or maybe they were both on the same side; life long buddies, who caught the wrong end of a plasma cannon one fateful day.  We can only wonder.

One of the transformers, picked up a battered arm, and tried to implant it into his own socket.  He jams it in, and twists it around.  It sparks in the joint, but refuses to insert it's self in.  

Frustrated, he tosses it down, and looks for another.

His partner, is busy trying to cover the exposed circuitry of his leg with hunks of scrap metal that has presented it's self for use.

His friend pulls out another arm, but it falls to pieces in his hands.  Angry, he throws what little is left away.  The pieces land in the darkness of the building, their sounds, echoing up and down the long deserted halls of the ancient corridor.  

The night sky blinks down, through the top of the roofless building, bathing the two robots in the glow of the two metallic moons, that Orbit Cybertron from above.

The other robot, picks up a thin sheet of metal, and tries to bend it around his exposed leg.  One the front side of the sheet are a few letters.  'TITA.'  The rest is un readable.  As the transformer tries to bend it around his leg, he finds it's hard at first, then, it suddenly snaps, and the transformer is left, holding two sheets of metal.

His friend tugs at an arm in the garbage, but it is stuck fast.  He pulls even harder, but it won't come out.  It's still attached to its original body.

The transformer growls in frustration, as he grips the arm tight, then braces one leg on the rubble for support, and strains with all his might.

There is a sharp crack, and a spark, flowed by a snap of something. Then, there is a click, followed by a slow, but steady hum, that builds up, and then quickly, cuts off. 

Suddenly, the garbage of rusted metal explodes, as something emerges from the heap.  The two transformers stumble backwards, surprised at the recent events.  They cannot make out much detail of the figure that has just risen from the junk pile, all they can see, is a single glowing, yellow eye.

There are cracks all over the figures body, and circuitry is exposed and hangs outside the splits, here and there.  There are a few more clicks, then, another slow and steady hum, but as it builds up, something happens.

The exposed wounds spark, causing the body to jerk in sink.  There are a few small explosions here and there, and the humming stops.  The head of the figure twitches, and sparks. 

Slowly, but surely, the figure takes one step, then another, then another, and shakily exists the building, leaving the other two Transformers behind in a dazed state.

The figure limps out of the building, and into the night, occasionally sparking as his damaged hydraulics attempted to their best ability to keep movement possible.

For weeks, the figure limps through the twisted metal of the Dead End, looking, searching, hoping, to find something, it can recognise.  Then, one day, as it stumbles across a twisted and rusty old suspension bridge, it sees a symbol.  High up on a well-kept building, is a large dark purple icon.

The figure stairs blankly at the image, trying in desperation to recognise the symbol.

_C:\ATTEMPTEING RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION… _

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION FAILED… PLEASE STAND BY_

Just then, the head turned with much effort, to look at the symbol on it's own arm.  It stared at it for quite some time, then turned back to look up at the exact same image on the buildings side.  

_C:\ATTEMPTEING RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION… _

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION…_

_C:\RECOGNITION SUCCESSFUL… STAND BY FOR INDENTIFICATION…_

_C:\INDENTIFICATION CODE: 'DECEPTICON'_

The Figure stared blankly at the symbol.  Then it spoke is a slurred and stuttery voice.  "Dec- *Huk* Dec- *Ka-ka* Con!  Decp – *Ta-ta-ta-ta* Con!  Decept - icon!"  It now knew who it was.  But what was plaguing it's mind, my what had happened to it, to cause such damage. It then suddenly stared of into the night, as a humming sound began to build up. 

_C:\MEMORY BANKS…  _

_C:\SYSTEMS_ERROR\C:FILE_COURPTED…_

The humming sound cut off, but the figure didn't care.  Once again, the humming sound began to build up.

_C:\MEMORY BANKS…  LOADING…  LOADING…_

_C:\SYSTEMS_ERROR\C:FILE_COURPTED… ERROR ERRORERRORER*&%^()$~@^#*&$^_

Suddenly, sparks erupted all over his body, and the metallic bat-like ear on the right side of his head exploded outward, flying off to land in the darkness somewhere, as the humming sound cut off, and ran down in a whirling whine.  Smoke began to bellow from the side of his head where the ear had been blown off. 

The Figure then stumbled forward, towards the building.  The events of the past month was a total blank.  Everything would have to be dumped from his data grid, and be replaced, much to his anger.  

But surely, one of these days, the explanation would reveal it's self.  Until then, he had a planet to rule.

"I-I, am Shaark – Avve!  Shock-s-shock!"  The figure stopped, and raised both arms to the heavens about, and titled his head to face up the side of the building, at the Decepticon symbol on it's side.

"SHOCK - WAVE!!!!"

**THE END**

**Authors Comments: **

Hey one and all!  Judging by the reviews I received for the first chapter, there are quite a few of you out there who, like myself, are huge Shockwave fans.  Shockwave is a hard character to write for, especially with the clashes between his Comic Book personality and his Cartoon one, so I hope I've lived up to your expectations.  Also, I mentioned in the story, that Shockwave is killed during the battle against Unicron.  I say this, because after the movie, Shockwave is never seen, mentioned, or even heard from ever again.  There for, it seems logical that he died there and then.  The reason for this I believe, is that in the Cartoon version, Shockwave existed only as the ruler of Cybertron.  Since Cybertron was back in Autobot hands, he had no reason to exist, so the writers, wrote him out.  The sad thing about Shockwave is that in both the Comic book and the Cartoon series, he vanished without a proper explanation.  In the Comic series, Shockwave is last seen getting the living tar pounded out of him by both Galvatron and Megatron, before the Ark crashed into the Earth.  **PERSONAL NOTE:** I refuse to believe all those people who say Shockwave died in the crash, after all, the guy survived a forced re-entry into Earth's atmosphere without a ship, so I doubt a crash inside a space ship would finally do him in.  It's my belief Megatron and Galvatron both killed him before the Ark crashed.  Alas poor Shockwave.  He was the best Decepticon ever, and he never got a proper farewell.   


End file.
